Love Comes In Unexpected Forms
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: (Ib, Mad Father and The Witch's House Crossover) Dio's back and has two allies helping him. Viola and Mary are released from their prisons and Aya is on the run from something she doesn't know about and by the way, Ib and Garry are along for the ride too. Can this group of unlikely friends work together and keep each other alive long enough to have a Good End? Come in and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Three Worlds

Chapter 1: Reunion, Rescue and Reality

* * *

Pairings:

Ib X Garry

Mary X (OC)Penn

ViolaX(OC(The Unnamed Witch))

* * *

**At the Drevis Clinic in Northern Germany...**

"Now..." A girl with black hair said as she put a surgical mask over her mouth. "We're going to do some research." she said, reaching for her saw with a smile. She grinned as she looked down at her unconscious patient. "My my, your eyes... I'm so captivated by their beauty..." she said, raising her knife, readying to kill the girl. "I'll have the perfect doll soon..." she said, smiling.

"Aya stop!" someone said, bursting into the clinic, wearing a white mask that only revealed his mouth. She swung the saw downward but before the jagged blade could touch the girl's tender flesh, he ran up and grabbed her wrist, stopping the blade in mid-air.

"You interrupted my research." she said, looking at the boy, noticing his body. "Oh my... so firm yet elegant... surely you must join als-" she began before he kissed her forehead. She blushed and dropped the saw onto the ground as she looked at him. "Y-you..." she began as she pulled the surgical mask to her chin.

"It's me... I'm back..." he told her, looking into her eyes. She blushed before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss which he didn't return, for he was blushing too much and was to caught off guard as the event was registering in his mind. She pulled away after a bit and had tears in her eyes.

"You... you don't... feel the same... do you?" she asked, looking down before beginning to cry. He sighed and picked her head up to face him, her face already soaked with tears. "Why would you come back? I'm happy!" she said, continuing to cry.

"If I take off this mask... just promise you won't scream or run..." he said. She nodded, wiping her tears away.

"I'll never repeat that event." she said, watching as he took the mask off. As it was removed his blonde locks fell out and his face was shown. He held a hand over where his right eye would be. "I'm not scared." she told him. He nodded and moved his hand, revealing both of his eyes. In his left was his original eye but in his right, there wasn't an eye... well, it wasn't a human eye. This eye was like the eye of a cat.

"... I'm not even human." he said, looking at her before putting his mask back on.

"But... I don't even know your name..." she began.

"My name... is Dio." he told her, smiling at her.

"And... I'm Aya..." she said before Maria walked in.

"Doctor Drevis? I as-" she began before seeing Dio. "Y-you're alive." she said, looking at the previously dead boy, who hid his right eye behind his hand.

"Yeah... I am alive..." he said, smiling at her.

"How did you survive?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"I'll explain later, first we need to get you three out of here. Someone's planted a curse upon you both." Dio told her, pointing to them both. "Your mother said to protect you, and I'll protect you." Dio told Aya. "Now, we need to get to the horses. You need to get on and run. Get the patient and escape." he said, pointing to the girl laid on the table.

"O-Okay Dio..." Aya said as she and Maria picked Jean up and put her on their shoulders.

"And Aya?" Dio asked, turning down the hall where four dolls were standing.

"What is it Dio?" she asked him, looking up at him before he put his mask back on. He leaned down and kissed her forehead once more.

"Don't be your father, be yourself." he told her, smiling at her as she nodded. "Now go." he said, pointing to the door. "Get to the town, then keep running. Take the patient with you. And if you meet a young girl named Mary, go with her." he said to the two girls.

"Dio, what about you?" Maria asked as the boy turned to her and smiled.

"I'll be fine Maria." He told her. She nodded and looked at Aya.

"Let's go Mistress." she said as she and Aya left. They both ran outside and loaded Jean into the cart. "Mistress?" she asked, looking at Aya, who was crying.

"I'll be fine Maria... let's just go." she said as they got in the carraige and rode away.

"... They're gone." Dio said, looking outside. "... You both can come out now." he said as a boy with blonde hair and a boy with midnight blue hair walked out from the shadows.

"Nice work Dio, didn't know Dio stood for diabolical." the bluenette said as Dio face-palmed at his spelling error.

"Silence. Now, we must dispose of these dolls then get to our arranged areas." Dio told them.

"I've to meet Viola." the blonde said, looking at his watch. "She and this Ellen are very cute I hear."

"Excellent. And I've got to meet this, Mary. She sounds exceptionally beautiful." the boy with midnight blue hair replied.

"Will you two please focus?" Dio asked. "Remember, Mrs. Drevis told us to protect Aya, Mary, Ellen and Viola."

"What about that Ib girl?" the blonde asked.

"Ugh, remember, she's already safe with that Garry fellow." the bluenette replied.

"Riiight." the other blonde replied.

"Will you two please stay focused?" Dio asked them. They nodded. "Okay, we all know who to protect. Mathematical you're covering Ellen and Viola. I've got to protect Aya, Maria and Jean."

"Why did you let them leave on their own then?" asked the bluenette. "That's the quickest way the cat can catch them. The cat tends to avoid males for some reason."

"That's why I've asked Ogre to protect Aya. I know Dr. Drevis will still be after her to turn her into a doll... I can't let my charge be killed." Dio said.

"... You sure it's just your 'Charge'? Or do you love her?" the blonde asked. Dio blushed lightly and shook it off before removing his mask.

"This is serious! Romance can last later!" Dio said as the two rolled their eyes. One of the dolls then moved.

"... Looks like we've got company." said the bluenette.

"Go, I will handle them." Dio said to his comrades as he put on his mask.

"Dio we ca-" they began before he shook his head.

"Math, you go kill the cat, Color Wheel, go save Mary." Dio said as the duo nodded before running out.

"Oh yeah!" Color Wheel said, leaning back through the door. "Almost forgot to return this." he said, tossing a small ax... no, a tomahawk to Dio. "I did steal this from Dr. Drevis when I was captive... I was lucky to escape... Oh well, you use it Dio." he said, running out as Dio raised it.

"... Thanks Penn." he said, raising the tomahawk as the four dolls stood up and looked over at him before each drawing a scalpel. "How does Math say it... Come at me, bro." he said, giving a small smile as the dolls rushed at him.

* * *

**In The Fabricated World...**

"Do you really mean it?" a girl asked with fear and excitement in her eyes. The boy nodded with a smile. "Thank you so much!" she said, running into his embrace as he blushed lightly and looked away as he returned the gesture. The girl wore a green dress with a blue ribbon. Her blond hair was wild and long and her eyes were bluer than the ocean.

His eyes were violet as he opened them. He wore a thick purple scarf and brown jacket. His pants were black unlike the rest of his clothing which were plain or extravagant. His hair was a shade of blue combined with a shade of black, giving a midnight blue array in a sense. They were both around the same height with him being slightly taller. "Mary... before I do this," the blue haired boy trailed off. "May I... recieve a kiss?" he asked. The two were around the age of twelve or thirteen. "I wish t-"

Before he could say another word, the blonde girl crashed her lips onto his lovingly as tears flowed from her eyes. He blushed wildly before returning the kiss. He moaned lovingly before she wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer and their kiss deeper... But he pulled away from her.

"We have to do this..." he said as they walked to the painting. She placed a hand on the painting as it failed to react.

"Wait... what if we bo-"

"You need to have sacrificed a human to escape and become one... I will take your place." He said.

"B-but..." she said, her tears of sorrow and happiness were flowing. He smiled and place a hand on her lips.

"Shh... It's going to be alright." he said with a smile. "Go now, be free..." he said, pulling out his purple rose. "She loves me..." he said, pulling a petal off and ignoring the cut on the back of his left leg that opened when he removed the petal. "She loves me not-NGH!" he shouted in pain as he felt the cut on his cheek that re-surfaced despite the healing he had given the rose.

"Penn wait." Mary said, grabbing his arm before he could remove another petal. He looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at her as his fingers touched the petal.

"What if... we just waited to leave?" she asked. "Maybe someone else ca-"

"The requirements were that one had to be WILLING to stay behind." he told her. She looked down and began to cry. "Don't cry... you'll disrupt the masterpiece Guertina had created." he said, holding her chin to face him as he smiled. She continued to cry despite what he told her before he wiped her tears. The blood continued to flow from his two wounds. "She love me..." he said as another petal fell. "She loves me not... Loves me... Loves me not... Loves me... Loves me not... Loves me... Loves me not..." he said, panting heavily as upon the rose only a single petal remained. His body was covered with cuts as he forced a smile upon his pained face. "Come on Mary..."

She reached over and placed her fingers on the last petal, her face soaked with tears of happiness as they looked into each other's eyes. "... I love him." she said, pulling the final petal as he fell to the ground. His breathing had stopped and his eyes had closed. On his face was a smile. "... I do love him... I really do..." she said, placing a hand upon her own chest and feeling a thumping. "Is this... what being human is... pain?" she thought before stepping through the painting.

* * *

**In The House In The Forest**

"And that is what happened..." a boy with blonde hair and yellow eyes said, smiling at her.

"You... risked your life... to see me?... Even if the house tried to kill you and I couldn't help?" the blood covered girl asked, her eyeless sockets seeming to spill tears. She laid in her bed, coughing heavily as her purple hair was caked with her blood. Under her blanket she had no legs and her dress.

"Of course." the boy said, fixing his torn jacket. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Why? I'm jus-"

"The most beautiful girl in the entire universe trapped inside of a Witch's body." he said as she looked in his direction. Her sockets began leaking tears along with blood. "And that's why I braved this entire house... all for your love."

"My... love?" she asked, seeming to blush.

"Viola, I love you... Ever since I saw you... You see, I was supposed to be the victim, not you... you took my place..." he said, looking at his feet from the stool he sat on.

"And I've never seen your face or let alone know your name..." she said, looking down.

"... My name is of no importance." he said with a smile.

"But what about the-"

"I killed it... It blocked me from you so I ended its life." he said coldly. "It was helping Her to get to you. Somehow it allowed extra lives for her... so if you were to look around you'd see some of your bodies..." he said. "But before the magic of this house is reborn, I need you to run. Escape this place as I use the remainder of the power to restrain the darkness..."

"... Restrain?" she asked. "What power?"

"The power I stole from that demon and then the power of the Witch." he said, petting her head.

"Wait... you're going to-" she began.

"Remain behind?" he finished for her.

"But what if yo-" she began once more.

"Die? I've accepted this death if you can escape." he finished again.

"It's like you're reading my mind and..."

"Knowing what you are meaning to say next before you do." he said, smiling as her mouth gaped in surprise.

"I can't..."

"You've braved this house before... you can do it to escape." he said with a smile she couldn't see. "That cat can bring people back to life all the time..." he said.

"I know but... if I leave this body without a replacement... I won't return to the world of the living..." she said, looking down as he pulled out a book.

"That's why I'm going to do this." he said, opening the book as he looked at it.

"What are yo-"

"Whatever happens, always know that I love you." he said, grunting in pain as he looked at the book. "May the pain of this humani be transferred unto different bodies. Shall this Witch trade bodies with the youngling and take away her pain and suffering!" he said, grunting in pain.

"Wait... That's the Book Of Dea-" Viola began before he began chanting louder.

"And as the moon takes hold, shall this girl be placed in a stronger body!" he shouted as they both shouted in pain. Their screams hit a pitch that could wake up an entire neighborhood. Their screams died down seconds later as Viola opened her eyes... but... they weren't hers.

"... I-I can see..." she said, looking around. She stood up and realized she was taller as she walked to the mirror at the edge of the room. She placed her hand on it it wiped away the misty surface to reveal his face. "You.."

"Yes... I did." he replied, crawling out of bed and propping himself up onto the shelf next to her, still bleeding.

"But... why?" she asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was now a boy.

"Because I love you." he said, smiling before coughing.

"I can't let you die..." she said, walking over to a shelf and pulling out a variety of medicines and bandages.

"But hey.." he said before coughing. "At least you're not suffering."

"But you are." she told him, not caring that she was a boy now.

"Hey, as long as you're not in pain... I'm happy." he said with a smile. She sighed and bandaged him-er-her? Well, let's just say him for now. (Body switching, people, remember.) After stopping the blood from his lower torso, she wrapped it in a bandage. "Viola... you have to get out of here befor-"

"I'm not leaving without you." she said, getting up and wrapping a bandage around where his eyes would be. She then stroked his hair. "We're getting out of here together..." she said, lifting him onto her back.

"Lets." he said, wrapping his arms around her. "... My muscles are so firm." he teased, stroking her chest, since it WAS his body.

"H-hey quit it!" she said, blushing as they walked out. They walked downstairs until they got to the front door. He reached over her and unlocked the door before they both left the house, entering the forest. "I'm finally out of there..." she said, sighing happily as they continued to walk. They then reached where the Witch's Roses were and stopped. "Oh no... we can't escape... what do w-" she began before he reached into her back pocket. "H-hey stop it!" she said, blushing wildly.

"I'm not touching your butt, I'm touching mine." he said with a sigh as he pulled out what they needed.

"Is that..." she asked, looking at the bottle.

"Yes, it is." he said, opening it and dunking it on the flowers. Immediately the flowers wilted and disappeared.

"We can go now..." she said, walking out with him still on her back. "Did you do this to make me walk the way?"

"What? My legs hurt. I didn't want to walk any more." He said, smiling before they reached the straight path. "Hey... put me down Viola." he said as she put him down. "Okay... I'm gonna go forward, then you bolt." he told her.

"What?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Just listen." He said, crawling forward slowly. He continued to crawl as she simply stood there, watching him.

"Viola, what are you doing?" a voice asked as a black cat walked out from the trees. Viola flinched upon hearing her name. The cat then walked up to the boy who now was in Ellen's body.

"I'm leaving." He said, pretending to be her as he looked at the cat.

"No. You're not." The cat replied.

"But I have to go see my father! I miss him!"

"He shot you in cold blood. Ellen is you now, why can't you get it through your thick head?" the cat asked, standing in front of him. "He killed you and I revived you."

"I don't care! I need to see my daddy!" he said.

"No! You belong to the house... YOU BELONG TO ME!" the cat said, biting him.

"GRR!" he shouted in pain, whipping the cat at a tree as it hit it... Hard. "Run!" He ordered.

"Bu-" she began.

"GO!" He shouted at her before the cat came running at him again, tackling him as he flew through a tree. She then looked back at her friend who was struggling to sit up.

"You will not leave this place Viola!" the cat said, glaring at him.

"NO!" she cried out as the cat looked at her.

"Run now!" he said, wrapping his arms around the cat's neck and began to strangle it.

"You puny..." the cat said, choking from a lack of air.

"If I'm going to Hell... I'm you with me you filthy son of a devil!" he said, tightening his grip on the cat's neck with one hand before pulling off his blindfold and thrusting a finger into the empty socket, drenching it with blood. "Get out of here!" he told Viola who was frozen on the spot. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" he said, trying to frighten her as she shook violently in fear before running way. "I'm sorry..." he said, seeming to cry as he continued to choke the cat as he managed to crawl to the middle of the road.

"What are you going to do? You know you can't keep this up forever!" the cat said with a grin. But he grinned back.

"You're right. That's why... I'm sending you straight to Hell!" he said, drawing a symbol on the ground with his blood.

"No... Don't tell me..." the cat began. "You're not Viola you're Numer-"

"I'm a Witch too... but unlike Ellen... I excel in ripping holes into dimensions." he said with a grin before placing a hand on it.

"You filthy brat!" the cat said, trying to kill him.

"Your body limits you to weakness. So... We've won an all expenses paid ticket to Hell!" he said, grinning as he smudged the symbol.

"NO! You're going to lock us both in the cage!?" the cat snapped at him.

"Yes, the very cage that is inescapable unless you weild The Four Rings." he said with a grin as the area began glowing. "Diameter: 2,000 feet! Pi! Equals 6,283!"

"No! A mathematician too?!" he asked. The boy simply grinned.

"There's a reason I pay attention in class, not for work... for sealing." he said as the circle spread to surround the area around them. Viola was far away and safe from the blast.

"I'm going to kill you!" the cat shouted at him, trying to hit him.

"Not today!" He said as the area began to glow red like blood. "Boni noctem amicus meus!(Latin Translation for "Good night my friend")" He said as the area suddenly expanded before imploding, leaving no trace of The House, The Cat or The Boy; only a large crater remained from where he had unleashed it.

Viola had just barely reached safety as the area imploded. She looked back to see an empty part of the forest. "No... The boy..." she said, beginning to cry. She cried for minutes before looking up toward the sky with a smile but tears in her eyes. "Let's meet again in the next life..." she replied, smiling as she wiped her eyes dry. And for the first time above that forest... the sky cleared, allowing the sun to shine. She smiled and put a hand through her new body's short blonde hair, allowing her fingers to flow through and ruffle the neatly brushed hair. "... Now... what's it like being a boy?" she asked, turning away and walking off.

* * *

**In another place...**

"What could be taking him so long?" a girl with red eyes said, sitting at a table in a macaroon shop. "He did say today... didn't he?" the girl thought as she played with her red tie-like scarf around her neck. She wore a button up shirt, red tie-scarf and a red skirt that reached her knees along with knee length socks in her red shoes. This girl was around the age of thirteen as she sat there, her red eyes glowing with boredom. "Garry... where are you?" she asked no one in particular as she played with her dark brown hair.

Down the street a youth possibly entering his early twenties was running down. He wore a jade green shirt, an old and tattered dark blue jacket, and tight khaki pants along with his brown shoes. As he ran his messy lavender hair flowed behind him like a flag in the wind. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" he said, running down the street before entering the shop, panting.

The girl turned around to face him as her eyes widened with excitement. "Garry!" she said, running over and hugging him as he fell back onto the ground, laughing and smiling as he hugged her back.

"It's great to see you too Ib." the youth named Garry said, smiling as he hugged the young girl. They let go soon after and stood up, smiling with light signs of a blush on their faces.

"You're late." she said as he nearly fell over in embarrassment.

"Yeah... sorry about that..." he said, blushing lightly as he scratched the back of his head. She nodded and walked back to where she was sitting as he soon joined her.

"So, how long has it been since our last date?" Garry asked as Ib blushed lightly and looked at the table. "Ib? Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded, still blushing.

"I think it's been... a week?" she said, still blushing. "And you've been late to every one." she said as Garry nearly fell off of his chair in shame.

"Look Ib, I sai-" he began before she giggled.

"I'm just kidding Garry." Ib said with a smile. "Now, shall we eat?" she asked.

"Sure." Garry said with a smile.

"... C-can I join you?" a girl with blonde hair asked, walking up to the two friends.

"Sure!" Ib said with a smile.

"I'm Garry." Garry said.

"And I'm Ib." said Ib with a smile.

"And I'm E... Viola." 'Viola' said, smiling as she sat next to the people.

* * *

HX13: And so it begins. As the story begins, so the plot is unrolled, revealing romances.

* * *

Well, anyhow... I want to know these things.

How did you happen to come upon my story?  
What attracted you to my story?  
What did you like about this chapter?  
What didn't you like about this chapter?  
What makes you keep reading?  
What scenes could I have done better on?  
What scenes did I do good on?

You want to give flames? I don't care, I'll light a barbecue with it and then throw a party. Who wants some food? *Grilling all kinds of barbecue food with barbecue food on the table. Yes, I'm attempting to be optimistic.

* * *

Answer these in reviews if you think you can. There are no wrong answers because we all have our own opinions. (Also, this might be a crossover into Ib or The Witch's House (Undecided because this is a TRIPLE-Crossover.))

How is Dio still alive?

Who are his partners?

Why does Dio have a cat eye?

Is Ogre really on their side?

How does Mrs. Drevis know about the others?

Where do you think this will lead?

What will happen now that the Unnamed Witch and the Cat are sealed in Hell?

What will happen to Penn?

How will Mary adapt to being human, and will she remember anyone she has met?

How will Viola adapt to being a boy?

Who is the "Real" Viola? The one with Ib and Garry, or the one in the boy's body? (Should be VERY obvious)

Will Mrs. Drevis and Dr. Drevis make a return?

* * *

All these questions and more, may or may not be answered on the next chapter of, "The Three Worlds"!


	2. Chapter 2

The Three Worlds

Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ib (pronounced "Eeb," similar to "Eve") is a freeware horror adventure game by kouri made in RPG Maker 2000.

The Witch's House (Majo no Ie) is a freeware puzzle-oriented horror game by Fummy made in RPG Maker VX.

Mad Father is a freeware horror adventure game by Sen (of Miscreant's Room) made in WOLF RPG Editor.

I, HowlXenn13 own no rights to these three games and I am only writing a Fanfiction in order to entertain readers of this story. The only things I own is this story and the characters Penn and the Unnamed Witch, later revealed to be named Numeric. Luna Willow belongs to a good friend of mine. That good friend is SythOfOrginizationXIII.

* * *

Pairings:

Ib X Garry **(Cute. Just cute... THEN SAD.)**

Mary X (OC)Penn **(So sad...)**

Viola X (OC)(The Unnamed Witch) **(Perverse, but AWWW!... And sad...)**

Aya X Dio **(ADOWABO!)**

Ellen X (OC)Luna Willow **(Kawaii Desu Ne! :D(Means, "It's cute, right?" ... RIGHT?! HUH!? ANSWER ME!))**

* * *

Years since story finished:

Ib: 4 Years. (Based on "Promise Of Reunion" Ending.)

The Witch's House: 1 Year. (Based on True Ending and Secret Ending.)

Mad Father: 5 Years. (Based on "Good" Ending.)

* * *

Characters involved:

* * *

Main Characters:

Ib (Current Age: 13)

Garry (Current Age: 21)

Mary Guertina (Current Age: 14)

Viola (Current Age: 14(Later turns 16 because of Numeric's body)

Ellen (Current Age: 14)

Dio (Current Age: 17)

Aya Drevis (Current Age: 16)

Lady in Red

(OC's)

Penn (Current Age: 13)

Numeric (The Unnamed Witch) (Current Age: 16)

Luna Willow (SythOfOrginizationXIII's character) (Current Age: 13)

* * *

Antagonists:

The Black Cat

Guertina

Lady in Blue

Lady in Green

Lady in Yellow

Mannequins

Dolls

Dr. Alfred Drevis

(OC's)

Xalbador Numeric

* * *

Unaffiliated:

Ib's Mom

Ib's Dad

Viola's Dad

* * *

Allies of the Main Characters:

Mrs. Monika Drevis

Maria

* * *

Observer/Semi-Ally:

Ogre

* * *

Amber Masquerade 2/10/13 . chapter 1

The games are definitely replayable. ^^

Thanks, I'm not so sure EXACTLY how I'll play it out though... But there will be action, and romance, and pervy jokes (That my cousin Serah writes. :P)

Well, with Dio, he's still alive because of Mr. Oniga-I MEAN OGRE-I MEAN... UM... STOP INTERROGATING ME! *Throws chair out of the window*... XDDDD

I'm going to be updating this one often.

* * *

Virgofox28 2/7/13 . chapter 1

Thanks! I was thinking about adding Yume Nikki and Misao too... But, that's a story for another time. XDDD

And sure! *Hands you a plate of two hamburgers and a hot dog* The toppings are over there. *Points to a table*

* * *

iiGoddessofVocaloidsii 2/5/13 . chapter 1

I do know how you got to my story.

I'll take that warning.

STOP MAKING ME THINK OF HOW SEXY THEY ARE... UM... YOU HEARD NOTHING READERS! XDDD

Thanks! I did my best!

... What? I think I heard my cousin shout lemon... Totally didn't hear you say it.

* * *

44mae 2/5/13 . chapter 1

Mad Father section... I totally didn't even know about this section until I published this. XDDD

Thanks! I've been wanting to make a triple-crossover of the three games when I beat Mad Father.

Romance FTW~ :D

... MORE DEATH COMES! D:

There are no such things as dimensions. O: (DIMENSION-BOMB)

Thanks! ^^ (Still I think this story is cheezy... Mmm... Cheese...)

XDDD

Hmm, well, Dio has been revived by Ogre, Mrs. Drevis and his partners.

He has a cat's eye because I'm a psycho! XD

What if Ogre is just an observer? *GASP*

Hmm... True.

As for Viola turning into a boy... This will be bad for when she has to go potty. DDDDDX... But yet so funny! XDDD

* * *

Dragonmorph 2/4/13 . chapter 1

Thanks! ^^ I'm glad people like this story. I hope you'll stay tuned!

* * *

Lilly927 2/4/13 . chapter 1

I decided to post this here because I know a lot of people like Mad Father, and it's a small secion, so I knew that it'd be noticed easier than if I put it in the Ib section.

I actually liked my writing this time. ^^

Well, this story confuses me too... And I'm writing it. XDDD

I want to see how this plays out too. XDDD

* * *

The Book of Unfinished Stories 2/4/13 . chapter 1

Beauty and The Beast? :DDDD XDDDD Thanks!

* * *

SythOfOrganizationXIII 2/4/13 . chapter 1

Yes he is! :D Please welcome Luna's Owner (*COUGH* Father *COUGH*), SythOfOrginizationXIII!

"F" Everything! :DDDDDD

* * *

Opening song: E? Aa, sou. (Ib parody).

Original Singer of "E? Aa, sou (Ib parody): 96neko

Composition/Lyrics/Arrangment: ChouchouP  
Lyrics arrangment: anri  
Mix arrangement : Giga-P  
Illustration : anri  
Movie : mallory  
Translated lyrics: RO D  
Mary/Ib/Narrator: Road  
Garry: Aruufi

(Go to youtube and type in "e aa sou ib parody english", it should pop up.)

(Edited lyrics by SythOfOrginizationXIII)

* * *

**Dio:**

Okay I get the feeling you're judging me

Based on the way that I speak

**Garry:**

But if that's the case you're largely mistaken

And know that it's really not that funny.

**Aya:**

I think, no, I know it is so important

So necessary to have some fun

**Ellen:**

I won't be satisfied with only

Standing around and waiting for what?

**Ib:**

Right before my eyes, it disappeared

**Viola:**

I saw a nightmare, where a knife was flashing

**Aya:**

Turning and turning, it's all so mixed up

**Ellen:**

Let us sever that past, it's history.

**Penn:**

Hey is it okay to knock her out of this scene?  
That girl that's got her eyes one me,

Not me, but my rose!

**Mary:**

I won't forgive you if you run away

For I am Ib's best friend, as I'm sure you know.

**Numeric(The Unnamed Witch):**

I guess that red is a favorite color

But then again I don't dislike blue either

Wait, is that wrong, I don't know, please tell me

If selfish is what you think I am.

**Garry:**

A head of seaweed or a suspicious person

If that's what you see, then just say it

**Dio:**

The value of your words is nothing

I guess you could say I really don't care.

**Viola:**

Clasping the petals so tightly in my hand

**Ib:**

Letting the blue ones slip out of my fingers

**Luna:**

Twirling and dancing, it's just so pretty

**Mary:**

Oh my, this feeling is... It's just so sweet!

**Penn and Numeric to Mary and Viola:**

So now's your chance, what's the fate you will choose?

Is it them, is it me?  
Tell me who is gonna win.

See my lolicon(**Numeric to Viola**)/yandere(**Penn to Mary**) aren't I drawing you in?

'Cause I know, yes I know

What it is that you desire!

**Girls:**

Death of the individual

And even worry too  
After all this is just his world we're stuck in

**Viola:**

So the words that you say

**Ib and Mary:**

And throwing it away

**Aya:**

Isn't it all okay?

**Ellen and Luna:**

That's what it seems like...

**Dr. Drevis:**

So isn't it right for you to obey?  
Don't tell me that you're still feeling so unsatisfied!

**Mrs. Drevis:**

The time is here, to take the last leap

Because well, there's no need, just take my hand.

**Boys:**

Now it does not matter how it ends

Let's see how it turns out

Through those pretty eyes of yours

No matter where we go, it never ends

Because well, hey, I mean, hey

We're reaching breaking point

**Girls:**

No I can't take it...

***The cat appears and scares the boys and girls***

***Screaming takes place***

* * *

With Garry, Ib and Elle-I mean Viola...

"I like the red ones best." Garry said, looking at their macaroons.

"I like the green ones." Ib said with a smile as she held one up.

"Well, I like the yellow ones best." 'Viola' said, holding up a yellow one. Ib smiled.

"Well, I think they're all delicious no matter what." Ib said with a smile as Garry and 'Viola' smiled and nodded.

"I'm with Ib on this one." 'Viola' said with a smile.

"Me too." Garry said. Ib smiled before taking a bite into her green macaroon. As she bit, some crumbs fell from the macaroon and then onto her cravat.

"Oh look Ib, you've got macaroon crumbs all over your cravat." 'Viola' said, picking up a napkin from off of the table and leaning toward Ib. "You don't want to get such a pretty outfit so dirty." she said, leaning over as she slowly dusted off Ib's cravat. But as she did, there was a short distance between both girls faces as Ib blushed wildly and looked away.

"Th-Thank you Viola..." Ib said, blushing as she looked back.

"You're very welcome... Ib." 'Viola' said, before kissing her cheek, forcing the red eyed girl to blush even more deeply. Garry coughed to gain their attention.

"Well, it's getting late... Maybe we should all be going back to our homes." Garry said as 'Viola's' eyes hardened at the mention of the word, "Home".

"You're right Garry. I'll see you next week." Ib said as everyone stood up. Ib walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back with a smile.

"See you next week." They both said. They let go a bit afterward to face 'Viola'. "See you later Viola." they both said.

"Do you girls need a ride home?" Garry asked the two girls as they walked out of the shop.

"Could you do that Garry?' Ib asked him, looking up at him.

"Of course Ib." he said with a smile. "Same place?" he asked her. She nodded. "What about you Viola?" he asked her.

"... I'll be fine." she said as Garry unlocked his car. "Drive safe..." she said, walking away.

"... Good night!" Garry and Ib called out. She waved and walked away.

"Yo." a black cat said, walking out of the alleyway that 'Viola' passed as she looked down it.

"What?" she asked, looking at it.

"Why my dear, dear Ellen, I thought we were friends." The cat said, hopping to her shoulder and rubbing up against her face. She sighed and pushed him off of her shoulder.

"Get off of me. You're useless now." she said. "I've given you collateral, that's Viola. Now leave me alone." 'Viola' said, walking away.

"But Ellen, she's escaped." the cat replied as she stopped in her tracks.

"What did you say?" she asked, turning to the cat as her blonde hair whipped with the movement of her head.

"You heard me, she escaped." The cat said.

"... Well, it's not my problem. She's not my friend anymore." 'Viola' said, walking off. The cat gave a grin as she was out of the area.

"Well they are." the cat said, leaning around the corner and peering at Garry and Ib who were getting in the car. The cat grinned. "This will work." he said, standing on his back two legs as he turned into a young man... No... The Unnamed Witch.

"You are lucky I am allowing you to use my body." a voice said from within.

"Be silent Numeric, or I will not allow your precious Viola OR Ellen to live." the cat replied in his voice.

"If you hurt them, I'l-"

"What? Seal me in the cage again? I escaped last time." the cat replied with a grin. "And you-"

"I made a pact with you... You promised to return them both to their original bodies and completely healthy and unharmed." he replied. "And to heal Ellen."

"... Good." The cat replied, using his mouth to grin. By now Garry had started the car and began to drive off. He grinned and ran in the middle of the road. Garry moved his car to avoid him in panic and shouted in fear. The car's brakes were broken and the car had skidded across the road, headed for the edge of the building. By now, Garry had already noticed what would happen... Ib would be crushed.

"Garry!" Ib said, panicked. This attracted 'Viola''s attention as she turned just in time to see her friends about to die. "Garry! I'm sca-"

"Ib... Be a good girl..." Garry whispered, unlocking her door, then her belt and pushing her out of the car.

"GARRY!" she screamed, landing safely on the sidewalk... But it was too late... Garry's car had crashed. "GARRY NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" she screamed, scared for her friend's life as she tried to run over to the car, but 'Viola' held her back. "VIOLA LET GO! I have to save Garry!" Ib shouted, worried for her best friend.

"No! We have to go!" 'Viola' said, noticing the cat in Numeric's body, grinning at her. "Now!" she said, dragging Ib away from the car as something... Dripping... Was heard... The gas was leaking.

"No! We can still save him!"

"It's too late!"

"No! Ga-!" Ib ran off, toward the car before it exploded... The oil had leaked and set flame, causing the car to explode. The explosion sent her flying back as 'Viola' caught her and went flying back at a building. "G-Garry... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ib screamed, tears flooding her eyes as she cried for him. "W-WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM!" She shouted, pushing Ellen/Viola off of her... But 'Viola' grabbed her.

"It's too late..." she said, holding Ib to her chest, since she was a head taller than Ib. Ib cried onto her chest as she petted her head. "... She's completely unharmed..." she thought as she held her closely and stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down. Ib coughed, wheezed and cried. 'Viola' shed a tear as she began to sing... No lyrics... Just vocalizing. Her soothing voice slowly calmed Ib down, but she still cried... Softly, her tears staining 'Viola''s dress. "... I'm sorry Ib." she whispered as she walked her to her father's house.

* * *

With Dio:

Dio panted heavily, gripping the tomahawk tightly as he leaned on the wall. "Phew... Who knew fighting the dead when you're brought back to life is so difficult?"

"I understand what you mean..." someone said, walking out, she held a book and wore glasses.

"L-Li-" he began before she shushed him. "You're not even from any of the universes mentioned in this sto-" Dio began before she shushed him, stopping him from breaking the 4th wall, lest something bad happens.

"Shh, Dio." she shushed as he shut up. "Mr. Oni... Ogre called me to help you out." she said, walking over to him.

"... So... What?"

"Aya and Maria are safe, they just got to the museum... Dr. Drevis didn't go near them since Ogre was protecting them." the girl said, fixing her glasses.

"... So, then... What about-"

"Penn did his job. He freed Mary."

"That fast? He's quick." Dio muttered, thinking about the bluenette. "What about Numeric... Oop, I forgot... The Unnamed Witch?"

"He freed Viola from the house, and switched bodies with her." she said as Dio's eye shone with happiness.

"That's great! Where are they now?" he asked as she looked down and adjusted her glasses and gripped her book tighter.

"... Penn is no known as 'The Painting's Yellow Rose Lover'... And Numeric... He's... In Hell..." she said. Dio froze.

"They... They didn't do... What we planned... Mrs. Drevis... Gave Numeric two roses... He... He used the wrong one... And Numeric... He... What... Why did he use... He used the seal... Why would he break it? He didn't hav-"

"The keys?" she asked, holding up four rings, one was a ring with a small white diamond in the middle, the next was a ring with a small red ruby, the next was a ring with onyx in the middle and the last one was a green emerald.

"How did yo-" he began before she giggled.

"It helps when you know the Horsemen." she said with a smile.

"So you let him out?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yep, Numeric's out of Hell... But, he's actually traveling in the cat's body now." the girl said. "Yeah, it's kinda difficult to pull people out of Hell." she said as he stood up. "You're up and at em'."

"I've got to protect Aya." he said. She nodded.

"I'll clean up." she said as he blasted off. "And there's a horse out there, waiting for you!" she called out as he mounted the horse and darted in the direction that Aya and Maria went.

* * *

With Viola...

As the young g... I mean BOY, wandered the streets of a busy town, sh-he wondered where he would start first, not that sh-HE had a destination. "Where do I even start?" Viola sighed and twiddled his thumbs. "I don't even know what to do!"

He walked among the crowds hoping to find someone who could help him but, that wasn't the hardest part. The hardest part was "Who" he was, it was hard enough since he was a "Girl trapped in a boy's body".

"Oh... I just hope I don't act too weird." he mumbled under his breath. As he took another step, he clumsily tripped on his own feet and landed face first into a stall selling apples.

"Hey! Watch where your going boy!" The seller snapped as he quickly picked up the apples that fell from Viola's landing.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Fredrick!" He bowed in apology before bending over in an attempt to help the man pick up the apples. "He always did sell the best apples." he thought to himself.

The man gave a expression of confusion and said, "Do I know you kid?"

"Eep!" Viola squeaked, he just realized that he was talking to the man who sold him apples, in the body of someone else. In this case, she REALLY wasn't herself. "Um ... Er ..." He stuttered, trying to find a proper explanation. Mr. Fredrick sighed as Viola stood up and handed him the apples. He set the apples back into the stall basket.

"Whatever kid, just get out of here before I give you a even stranger look." Mr. Fredrick scoffed and made his place back behind his stall. Viola didn't hesitate and quickly fled from his sight. As soon as he knew he was out of Mr. Fredrick's sight, he sighed and covered his bright red face.

"Ooohh... Look what you've done, dummy!" Viola thought "I have to remember to be extra cautious to what I-" His thoughts were interrupted when something bumped into him and knocked him to his rear. "Mental note: Remember to get use to this body." Viola grumbled and picked himself up from the grass infested ground.

"Excuse me!" A voice apologized.

"No, no, it's alright" he replied as he dusted himself off. As he looked towards the person talking to him, he realized the person who was talking. It was a girl with whitish blonde hair.

"Please excuse me, I didn't see you in the crowd. Here let me introduce myself, my name's Luna Willow." the girl said, looking up at him and waving.

"I'm Viol..." he began before he stopped. "If I tell her who I am... What if Ellen finds me or worse, The Cat." he thought. "I'm Violetta. Call me Vio." he said, waving down at her. "Pronounce it like you're just saying the letters. Like V-O." he said with a smile.

"It's a nice name." Luna said with a smile as she looked up and into his now golden eyes.

"I like your name also Luna." Viola said with a smile. "... What are you doing, wandering around, all by yourself?" Viola asked the girl. The girl looked down.

"Well, I'm looking for a place to stay and some friends who would accept me." she said. Viola smiled.

"Well, I'm looking for a place to stay too, and a friend would be nice." Viola said with a smile.

"... Really?" Luna asked, looking up at him as she nodded. "That sounds great... Why don't we be friends then?" Luna asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. That sounds great... I need friends." Viola said with a smile.

"Yeah, from now on... We're best friends!" she said, raising her hand to give her a high-five. Viola high-fived her.

"Now we just need to find a place to st-" Viola began before he felt something vibrate in her pocket. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled it out. "... What's this? A cell phone?" he asked, holding it up. He flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Numeric, are you done with your mission?" he heard a voice say.

"... So Numeric was his name..." he mumbled, but he noticed that she had said this. Luna had just twiddled her thumbs as she waited for her new friend.

"Wait.. This wouldn't happen to be Viola, right?" the voice had asked him.

"Yeah... My name is Viola. Who is this?" he asked.

"My name is Penn... You must know my friend Numeric... He's pervy." Penn said as his eyes began showing emotions of sorrow.

"Yeah... He... Died." Viola said.

"... Yeah... So did I." he said as his mouth was open with shock. "I'm now in the gallery of Guertina known as 'The Painting's Yellow Rose Lover'." he said. "There's a picture of a boy with midnight blue hair and he has a yellow rose on his ear. In his left hand he has a purple rose and in the right hand, an orange rose." Penn said. "I'll send it over in a text." he said, before he received a multimedia message of the picture. "That's me." he said. "Go to this gallery, bring Luna with you. There you'll meet a girl named Aya, a woman named Maria and a blonde girl in a green dress named Mary. Go with them." he said.

"How do I get there?" he asked, holding the phone.

"Hmm... Judging from your current position, I'd say follow the map." he said as he put the phone on speaker.

"How do I..." she began before Luna swiped the phone.

"Like this!" Luna said, messing with the phone a bit before a map popped up. "Here we go, we're just a few blocks away from the art gallery!"

"Good, there should be a horse drawn carriage... Go now." he ordered as they nodded and ran. "And beware of black cats." he said as they nodded.

"Wait... Where are you?" Luna asked him.

"... Let's just say... Hell." Penn said, before falling silent. The duo then silently made the visit to the museum and snuck in the back entrance as Penn had instructed them.

* * *

With Aya and Maria:

"... Mistress?" Maria asked Aya, who was sitting down next to the cart with Jean, still sleeping in the back.

"... Yes Maria?" Aya asked, looking at Maria.

"... You seem troubled..." she said as Aya reached into her pocket for the red book she read.

"... I'll be fine..." she said, sighing as she pulled out her lighter and lit the book ablaze. "I'm going to do what he said... Not be like Father..."

"... I'm sure he's fine." Maria said, walking over to her.

"What do you know?" Aya asked, looking at her. Maria was taken aback by her comment. "You don't know if he'll be fine..."

"I think he will be." Maria said, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Whatever." Aya said, looking down at the burning book she had thrown down. "... When is Mary going to get here?" she asked before the blonde beauty walked out.

"Big sister! Mommy!" Mary said, her mind filled with these lies. Suddenly, Aya's and Maria's minds were changed to think the same.

"There you are dear! Where have you been?" Maria asked, walking over and hugging her 'daughter' tightly.

"I'm sorry mommy! I was attracted to a beautiful picture!" she said, smiling as she held her 'mother' tightly.

"... Can we see it?" Aya asked, walking up to her 'little sister'. Mary nodded and grabbed both of their hands and dragged them into the gallery. When they arrived at the gallery, they saw a boy with blonde hair and a girl with white blonde hair looking at the painting of the sleeping bluenette. The boy reached forth and placed a hand on the orange rose.

"... This is you right... Penn?" he asked, talking on the phone.

"He's kind of cute... Just... A bit." the girl said, smiling up at the picture.

"... Penn? That sounds... Familiar..." Mary said, looking at the two as the teenagers turned to face them.

"... Are you Maria, Aya and Mary?" the blonde boy asked, looking at them. The three girls nodded. "... I'm Violetta... This is Luna... We were told to meet you all."

* * *

With Penn after Luna and Viola met up with the other three girls...

"... Shut up..." Penn said, sitting in a corner with his back to the corner.

"I know Penny's secret..." a voice rang out from down the hall.

"... My name isn't Penny..." Penn said, hugging his knees.

"I know Penny's secret..." Another voice called out from down another hall. He looked to see another one of the blue dolls.

"My name isn't Penny..." he repeated, looking away from the dolls. The dolls started walking toward him as he gripped his orange rose tightly, so tightly that the thorns began digging into his hands and crying.

"I know Penny's secret! Penny loves Mary!" a doll in a pink dress said as he looked up. "Yeah! He stayed here for her! He loves her to death!"

"... SHUT THE HELL UP!" Penn said, standing up, tears flooding his face, blood on his hand as he picked the doll up and tore its head off.

"Someone's a yandere..." the doll's head said with a grin as he picked up the head and threw it down the hall.

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKING ABOMINATIONS!" He shouted in rage. "I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" he screamed as the ground beneath him began turning red and cracks appeared in the floor.

"He has Mary's powers..." a doll whispered to a mannequin.

"... Let's make sure he joins us." said the mannequin.

"... If you want to know if she loves you... Pick your rose... The truth will reveal itself if you pluck the final petal." the doll said, fixing itself as the ground beneath him fixed itself.

"... She does love me... She does, she does!" he shouted angrily at the dolls. "You don't know anything about love you sons of digits!" he shouted, quoting Numeric.

"... Only the fallen petals of a rose can tell thine lover's feelings..." a doll with a red dress whispered into his ear as he sat there.

"... She loves me..." Penn said, picking a petal as a wound on his leg opened. "She loves me not..." he said, picking another petal. "Loves me... Loves me not... Loves me..." he said, picking until there was only two petals left. "Loves me..."

"STOP!" he heard a voice shout from nearby before seeing the crowd of dolls fly away from him as if someone with Herculean strength just attacked them.

"Th-The Lady in Red... What honor do I owe you for such a beautiful painting to bless me with your presence?" Penn asked, panting, bleeding heavily from only having two petals left. She shook her head and crawled to him, hugging him. "M-Milady?" he asked, blushing as he looked at the half released painting.

"My boy... It is okay to know pain... You simply fell in love and became trapped here... I know pain also... The time I lost my daughter..." she said.

"Mary?" he asked.

"... I fell in love... Not the kind of love you share with Mary... The love of a mother and child... This child is known as Ib... I did not want her rose... I wanted her... I've desired a daughter for quite some time... But... She left... I cared for her... I've been trying to protect her from the others... But she only saw me as a threat..." The Lady in Red said, looking down.

"... Can I... Be your son?" Penn asked as she looked up at him, a happiness in her eyes.

"... You want to be my... Son?" she asked.

"... I was born in Northern Germany... Only learned English... I have no family... The only people I considered family... Are in different worlds... One of them is in Hell... The other is in the real world... He's protecting my and his charge... Along with another named Garry..." he said.

"... You must be an an-"

"Yeah... An angel..." he said, looking down as he sighed. "But you're wrong... I'm not an angel... Never was one... Numeric's a Witch... Dio's the Angel... I'm... A painting..." he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"... I was made by an artist known as 'Xalbador'... His name means 'Savior'... But he was a cruel man... He tortured children, raped women... murdered whatever he pleased... One day, he created me and named me 'Xeno'... Meaning 'Strange Voice'... I was created without a voice... The red of my blood is the blood of his son... The violet eyes I have is the eyes of his wife... The white of my skin is of his daughter... I'm... An abomination... A doll... Much like the ones made by Dr. Drevis..."

"That's horrible..." the Lady in Red said.

"... That's not the end... I was created as a silhouette... And he brought me to life with the dark arts... He killed his family to create me... He filled in the pieces... I'm nothing but hollow within... Just... A shell made from his family..." he said as the Lady took his rose and dipped it in water, healing him. "And I still could not speak... And you know what I did?" he asked, standing up. "I walked up to him... AND TORE HIM. LIMB. FROM. LIMB... I was blind with rage... Pure rage... Just wanting to sink my nails into his flesh... And as I stood there.. Staring at the mess I had made... I ran... And bumped into Dr. Drevis... I noticed what he did to the others... And I felt the rage grow within me again... But... He never touched me... 'You're already a perfect doll... Why would I need to make you a doll my boy? I should make you my daughter's plaything... She can be your friend.' he told me... I was happy... I could have a friend... But it was all for nothing... I lived within the mansion for secret... I then learned if someone played with my canvas... I could be something else... So... I painted a crow over my picture... And so I took that form..."

"You have quite a horrible past, don't you my boy?" she asked as they walked down the empty halls, both of them passing through the halls and eventually ending up in Mary's playroom.

"That's all... I helped Aya in her quest to save her father... But... The whole way through... I had some help... There were two victims in there... Numeric and Dio... Numeric and I had escaped as Dio remained their because he loved Aya... As Dio protected her manually... I did also... Once... I felt the steely blade of the Doctor's chainsaw... When Numeric painted me to become the mannequin who blocked the door for Aya to escape... It hurt... But to see her escape... It was worth it."

"... You loved her, didn't you?" the Lady asked him as he blushed.

"Wh-wha?! N-NO! I never did..." he replied. "She never suited my tastes... And I fell in love with art..." he said before they both giggled. "Before actually falling in LOVE with a piece..."

"... Well... You're safe here... The dolls and mannequins won't dare attack us here... Not in Mary's world." the Lady said.

"She made this world?" he asked.

"Yes, when father gave her crayons..."

"... Father?"

"Guertina..."

* * *

HX13: True love... Comes in the most unexpected packages... And tragedy strikes in the most anticipated forms.

* * *

_**So, thanks for reading readers! Favorite, follow and share if you enjoyed and think others may want to read it! Leave a comment and I'll answer it!**_

* * *

Well, anyhow... I want to know these things. (If you already answered this whole thing once, only answer the bolded)

How did you happen to come upon my story?  
What attracted you to my story?  
**What did you like about this chapter?  
What didn't you like about this chapter?  
**What makes you keep reading?  
**What scenes could I have done better on?  
What scenes did I do good on?**

* * *

You want to give flames? I don't care, I'll light a barbecue with it and then throw a party. Who wants some food? *Grilling all kinds of barbecue food with barbecue food on the table. Yes, I'm attempting to be optimistic.

* * *

Answer these in reviews if you think you can. There are no wrong answers because we all have our own opinions. (Also, this might be a crossover into Ib or The Witch's House (Undecided because this is a TRIPLE-Crossover.))

How will Penn escape the gallery?

Will he escape with his new "Mom"?

What happens to Garry?

How will Aya act now that she can't be like her father?

Will Mary ever remember Penn?

Will Numeric(The Unnamed Witch) ever be revived completely and be with Viola?

Who is this... Luna Willow?

**What the Hell is wrong with me?**

What is the Cat's reason for so much chaos?

Will we ever know why Dio has a cat eye?

How will Ib take Garry's death?

Where the Hell is Ogre?

Did I make a reference to Misao? *Nervously looks left and right*

Who feels bad for Penn's past?

Who feels bad for Garry?

**When will these questions end!?**

* * *

All these questions and more, may or may not be answered on the next chapter of, "The Three Worlds"!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Comes In Unexpected Forms

Chapter 3: Does Dio Go "Meow", or does Garry just croak?

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ib (pronounced "Eeb," similar to "Eve") is a freeware horror adventure game by kouri made in RPG Maker 2000.

The Witch's House (Majo no Ie) is a freeware puzzle-oriented horror gam by Fummy made in RPG Maker VX.

Mad Father is a freeware horror adventure game by Sen (of Miscreant's Room) made in WOLF RPG Editor.

I, Howl of The Withering Dragon own no rights to these three games and I am only writing a Fanfiction in order to entertain readers of this story. The only things I own is this story and the characters Penn and the Unnamed Witch, later revealed to be named Numeric. Luna Willow and Eden Joeseph belongs to a good friend of mine. That good friend is The 13 Paged NoteBook.

* * *

Current Character Parties:

Garry & Monika.

Dio(COUGHOliverCOUGH), Ellen(In Viola's Body) & Ib.

Aya, Jean, Luna, Maria, Mary & Viola(In Numeric's Body)

Penn & The Lady In Red

Numeric(In Ellen's Body) and Eden

* * *

Character Themes: (Canon characters have their original themes, and the new themes(These songs give me inspiration to work the character)).

Aya: Monster by Meg and Dia

Dio: I Don't Want To Be by Gaving DeGraw

Ib: Hero by Enrique Iglesias

Garry: Shattered by Trading Yesterday

Mary: Imaginary by Evanescence

Viola: Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift

Ellen: My Last Breath by Evanescence

Jean: You And I by Anarbor

* * *

(OCS)

Penn: Promise Me by Dead By April (Acoustic Version)

Numeric: White Rabbit by Egypt Central

Luna: Everytime We Touch by Cascada

Eden: Paradise By ColdPlay

* * *

Parings Music

Dio X Aya: Batle Scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian

Ib X Garry: Kiss From A Rose by Failure To Excel

Mary X (OC)Penn: Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada

Viola X (OC)Numeric: You And I b

Ellen X (OC) Luna: Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John

Jean X (OC)Eden: Far Away by Nickelback

* * *

Ayzem 3/1/13 . chapter 2

So far, I'm loving this! But I was wondering when'd the next chapter come out? Unless you sort of put it on hiatus...?

Well, I hope you continue this someday because DAAAAAAAAAANG everything's gone to Hell (hahaha see what I did there?)

Keep writing, amazing person!

Ayzem 3/1/13 . chapter 1

As the catchy phrase of McDonalds goes:

I'm lovin' it!

DAAAANG. THIS IS AMAZING ALREADY. I'm just sitting here smiling like a drunkard because of all the familiar characters! (hehehe Viola as a boy? I'm excited to know what comes next for her)

I want to answer you questions because... REALLY, HOW CAN SOMEONE NOT ANSWER THESE?

How did you happen to come upon my story?

I went on Google and just typed down "Crossover between Mad Father Ib The Witch's House" and BAM, your story was right there!

What attracted you to my story?

Firstly, ALL THREE GAMES ARE MY FAVES. So when I saw this I went "YEAAAH!" And then as I read it, I began to like how all the characters were portrayed! It made me smile.

What did you like about this chapter?

So far? EVERYTHING.

What didn't you like about this chapter?

The parts where the boys just DIE. AFTER making the girls like them. AAAAAA HEARTBREAK.

What makes you keep reading?

The need to know what's going to happen, of course!

What scenes could I have done better on?

Well, at some parts of the story (where the exceptionally weird happens) I felt the characters sort of shrugged it off. (Sure, they must've went through pretty freaky stuff, but still!)

What scenes did I do good on?

I love how you build emotions! When the characters cry, it makes me feel like crying too!

I can't wait for more! Keep writing you amazing person!

* * *

Thanks for the feedback!

* * *

The 13 Paged NoteBook 2/24/13 . chapter 2

Excellency! Marvelous! Terrific! Encore! Encore!

Please do this guy a favor and review! His super popular Road To The End story has many reviews, so why can't this one folks?!

* * *

THANKIEZ!

* * *

maritrollthe46th 2/17/13 . chapter 2

WARNING. those not howl will probably be confused. part of when me and howl went on a collab rampage.

that coffee comment sounds familiar...wait...HAS MY JACKASSERY SPREAD TO YOU?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-oh well. I just know the coffee(/sand) spitting endlessly is going to be a recurring joke.

* * *

Maybe? *Suspicious eyes*

* * *

Elizabeth vein03 2/17/13 . chapter 2

I think I fell in love with a story...

* * *

I give you and the story permission to date. XD

* * *

Virgofox28 2/15/13 . chapter 2

NOOOO! GARRY! ;_; :'(

* * *

Garry: *Puts on sunglasses* I'll be back.

* * *

Howl of The Withering Dragon 2/15/13 . chapter 2

HX: Ah, what a nice chapter.

Ellen: Howl, why are you reviewing your own story?

HX: I'm bored.

Garry: You killed me!

HX: Meh.

Penn: You killed me!

HX: Meh.

Numeric: You killed me!

HX: ... Meh.

Cat: I just crossed your path.

HX: *Spits out coffee* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ib:... Are you done?

HX: No. *Spits out more coffee*

Mary: Is he insane?

Penn: *Shrugs*

Dio: I'm an angel?

Aya: I guess so...

HX: *Still spitting coffee*

Cast: KNOCK IT OFF!

HX: *Gulps*

(I'm bored... Ignore this.)

* * *

... *Explodes*

* * *

Opening song: E? Aa, sou. (Ib parody).

Original Singer of "E? Aa, sou (Ib parody): 96neko

Composition/Lyrics/Arrangment: ChouchouP

Lyrics arrangment: anri

Mix arrangement : Giga-P

Illustration : anri

Movie : mallory

Translated lyrics: RO D

Mary/Ib/Narrator: Road

Garry: Aruufi

(Go to youtube and type in "e aa sou ib parody english", it should pop up.)

(Edited lyrics by The 13 Paged NoteBook)

* * *

Dio:

Okay I get the feeling you're judging me

Based on the way that I speak

Garry:

But if that's the case you're largely mistaken

And know that it's really not that funny.

Aya:

I think, no, I know it is so important

So necessary to have some fun

Ellen:

I won't be satisfied with only

Standing around and waiting for what?

Ib:

Right before my eyes, it disappeared

Viola:

I saw a nightmare, where a knife was flashing

Aya:

Turning and turning, it's all so mixed up

Ellen:

Let us sever that past, it's history.

Penn:

Hey is it okay to knock her out of this scene?

That girl that's got her eyes one me,

Not me, but my rose!

Mary:

I won't forgive you if you run away

For I am Ib's best friend, as I'm sure you know.

Numeric(The Unnamed Witch):

I guess that red is a favorite color

But then again I don't dislike blue either

Wait, is that wrong, I don't know, please tell me

If selfish is what you think I am.

Garry:

A head of seaweed or a suspicious person

If that's what you see, then just say it

Dio:

The value of your words is nothing

I guess you could say I really don't care.

Viola:

Clasping the petals so tightly in my hand

Ib:

Letting the blue ones slip out of my fingers

Luna:

Twirling and dancing, it's just so pretty

Mary:

Oh my, this feeling is... It's just so sweet!

Penn and Numeric to Mary and Viola:

So now's your chance, what's the fate you will choose?

Is it them, is it me?

Tell me who is gonna win.

See my lolicon(Numeric to Viola)/yandere(Penn to Mary) aren't I drawing you in?

'Cause I know, yes I know

What it is that you desire!

Girls:

Death of the individual

And even worry too

After all this is just his world we're stuck in

Viola:

So the words that you say

Ib and Mary:

And throwing it away

Aya:

Isn't it all okay?

Ellen and Luna:

That's what it seems like...

Dr. Drevis:

So isn't it right for you to obey?

Don't tell me that you're still feeling so unsatisfied!

Mrs. Drevis:

The time is here, to take the last leap

Because well, there's no need, just take my hand.

Boys:

Now it does not matter how it ends

Let's see how it turns out

Through those pretty eyes of yours

No matter where we go, it never ends

Because well, hey, I mean, hey

We're reaching breaking point

Girls:

No I can't take it...

*The cat appears and scares the boys and girls*

*Screaming takes place*

* * *

"... I was sure she went this way..." Dio said, getting off of his horse as he began walking around. "Wher-" he began before he heard crying.

"G-G-Ga-Garry's d-d-dead!" he heard a girl say between her crying.

"Hmm? Was that the girl?" he thought "Might as well check it out."

.

.

.

"G-Garry... G-Garry..." Ib whimpered through her tears. No matter what 'Viola' said or did, she couldn't stop Ib from crying.

"Ib, come on now..." 'Viola' bit her bottom lip, this wasn't going to get them anywhere. Afterward the blonde boy walked up. "... And who are you?"

"I'm Dio, what's wrong with her? Why is she crying?" the blonde asked them nicely.

"Her boyfriend died, isn't it obvi?" Ellen asked with a glare. Ib had buried her face in her hands as she continued to mourn the death of Garry.

"... What are your names?" Dio asked them calmly.

"I'm Viola." 'Viola' said.

Dio stood there a few seconds lost in thought. "... Numeric and Penn helped the other two girls and I helped Aya, Jean and Maria... Where's Garry and Ib? And how did Aya get here? She did a great job of looking differently." he thought before speaking up. "... I should get you two home..." Dio said as 'Viola' sighed.

"Fine." she said as they followed him and got on the horse. Ib had accidentally cried herself to sleep in 'Viola''s arms. "So what's your name, Mister Pirate?" 'Viola' asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the boy who wrapped his cat's eye with bandages on his head to hide it.

"... My name is Dio, Ellen." Dio answered. 'Viola' froze.

"... You called me Ellen."

"... That's your name, right?" Dio asked, looking at her. She gasped. "I can see it in your eyes... A friend of mine told me that when people switch bodies, their eyes change with emotion." Dio said, looking back to her as the horse took off. "As many great men and women said, 'Eyes are the window to the soul'." Dio said with a smile. Ellen frowned.

"... We'll talk about this later pretty boy." she said angrily as he blushed from her comment. After a while, the horse stopped, not in front of Ellen's new house, or Dio's apartment... Not even the museum... It was a motel.

"... What the Heck is this? I can't figure out where we are." Dio said, getting off of the horse, joned by Ellen, who was carrying Ib. The horse suddenly sped off like a riding crop just hit it. "Hey!" Dio called out to the horse before Ellen bent over, picking up what looked like paper.

"... It dropped this." she said, setting Ib on the rock wall that she was laying on and still crying as she slept. "Ahem." Ellen coughed, before pushing her blonde, long hair behind her left ear. "... Dear Dio, I told the horse to take you to this motel. Don't worry, Ogre already paid for the room and you've got to just give them he name 'Drevis' and then they'll let you in to a room. Hugs and kisses from your friend, Novella." Ellen read as Dio blushed lightly. Ellen saw the opportunity to make fun of him and did so. "Girlfriend?"

"... A buddy." Dio answered, hiding his blush with his hands. Ellen snickered at him as he continued to hide his face.

"Buddy? Maybe a bed-budd-"

"Be quiet!" Dio said, putting his hands to his side as he glared at her.

"Oh? So the mature boy has an angry side?" she asked with a grin as she played with her left braid.

"Please stop poking fun at me." Dio said, still blushing.

"Make me, pretty boy." she said with a grin as he walked up to her.

"I am not pretty. I'm just a cool, handsome, one-eyed boy who happens to be one of the main love interests." Dio said with a warm smile that could make Dio's fans hearts melt.

* * *

HX: AH! MY HEART! *Dies from fangasm and his heart couldn't take such beauty*

Dio: ... Overreaction much?... Someone get a medic... Thank goodness it was me and not Yoshiya Kiryu... He would have really di-

HX: *Sits back up* DON'T TELL EVERYONE ABOUT MY OBSESSION WITH THE COMPOSER! *Dies again*

Dio: ... He scares me... A lot.

* * *

Ellen rolled her eyes and giggled. "Sure, like you'd have any fans." she teased with an innocent smile. (OH YES HE DOES ELLEN! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE! :D) Ellen had a shiver up her spine for a second. "... Did someone just talk to me?" she asked, noticing the creepy voice of the writer in her ear like a stalker would do.

"... Be silent." he said, walking over to Ib and carrying her on his back. "Let's get you two inside... It'd be much safer." he said as they walked into the hotel. As they got in Dio walked up to the counter.

"Hello sir, may I ask-" the woman at the counter began.

"Drevis." Ellen said as the woman looked at them before nodding. She handed Ellen a key and told them where their room was. Ellen led them to the room and unlocked the door as Dio walked in with her with Ib on his back.

"... Only two beds..." Dio muttered as he laid Ib on one of them. Dio sat on the bed next to her as Ellen sat on the other side. She pressed two fingers to Ib's forehead and breathed. "... What did you do?" Dio asked.

"Changing her memory... I don't want to see her crying." Ellen said with a sigh as she undid her right braid. "... I'm going to take a bath." she said, undoing the other braid as she walked to the bathroom. "Care to join me?" she asked Dio as he blushed wildly. He then put Ib under the covers and with her head on a pillow.

"N-no thank you..." Dio said, blushing as he laid in the bed opposite of Ib's. "... Is she making a move on me or something?" He asked as he crawled under the blankets and with his head on the pillows. An hour later he felt someone crawl into the bed as his eyes fluttered open to see the other blonde laying in the bed with her face inches from his... He blushed vividly. "AAH!" he shouted, falling off of the bed and onto the floor. Ellen giggled and looked at him, only her head revealed.

"What's wrong cutie? You look like you saw a porn magazine for the first time." she said, laughing at him. He then suddenly stood up with wide eyes.

He began sputtering like a car engine, saying only a few words of English. "Gah-ah-ah! Girl! Bed! Bed! Girl! Girl-girl-girl-bed!" Dio said, blushing like crazy as he stood up and began doing some random arm motions that pointed to Ellen, the bed and himself.

"... You sure are lucky you're cute." she said with a smile as he blushed vividly. He sighed and went to go sleep on the ground before she spoke up. "Lie with me." she said as he blushed.

"I do not think that will be appropriate." Dio said, blushing deeply as he laid on the ground. She pouted as he sighed and laid next to her over the covers. She beckoned for him to join her underneath. He sighed and went under as she hugged him. This caused him to blush wildly as he looked at her. "... Why are you not wearing clothes? It is improper to lay bare with a male while you are not married or betrothe-"

"I sleep in the nude." she whispered seductively as he blushed and sighed. "And don't worry, I like girls and guys... And there's one girl I've had my eye on."

"... Fine." he said, facing his back to her as he closed his eye. He soon fell asleep, snoring softly and quite adorably with his back still facing her.

About an hour later...

"... Dio, get up..." he heard Ellen say as he opened his eye.

"... What?" Dio asked, looking at her with both his human eye and his cat eye. "Oh no!" he shouted, putting a hand on his right eye in an attempt to hide it. She grinned and grabbed his hands with a seductive smile as she pushed him down onto the bed. This time, she was dressed. "... Stop."

"Oh, can I make the kitty go 'Meow'?" Ellen said with a seductive tone as she looked into his eyes.

This caused Dio to blush wildly as she looked back into her eyes with his own. His blush continued to increase as he looked away from her. "No, you can not make the kitty go 'Meow'... And what does that even mean?!"

"I am sexually frustrated... And I want to use your body to handle such hormone-" she began before he began waving his hands rapidly in front of himself.

"No-no-no-no-no! I couldn't possibly do that! I'm not ready for such a step in a relationship, especially since we're only friends!" Dio said, believing it was almost impossible for his face to get any redder.

"Come on, I know magic... I can make it really... Pleasurable..." she whispered seductively into his ear as his blush got worse.

"N-no!" Dio said, trying to push her off as she gripped his wrists and pinned him to the bed again.

"... Wait..." Dio said. "I thought you liked girls." he said, looking at her with a confused stare.

"You can easily be confused for one." she said with a grin as he glared at her.

"I do not look like a girl." Dio replied calmly.

"Do too." Ellen said with a grin.

"Do not." Dio said a bit angrily.

"Do too." she said, smiling.

"Do not." he said slightly angry.

"Do too!" she said with an even bigger grin.

"Do not!" he said angrily.

"DO TOO!" she shouted happily.

"DO NOT!" he shouted back at her. Their shouting had awoken their sleeping roommate who had stopped crying. Ellen pulled the covers over herself and Dio and whispered into his ear. She wrapped his bandages back on as she did this.

"I didn't want to anyway... Besides, Ib likes Vocaloids... Oliver." she whispered into his ear as he shrugged.

"What is a Vocal-oid? I know Vocal is voices and such... But 'Oid'... Vocal-Android? Why would I be a Voice-Robot or something like that? I mean honestly!" Dio said, sitting up as he threw the covers off of him. Ib then looked at him and gasped.. "Are you okay, I-"

"OHMIGAWSH! IT'S OLIVER!" Ellen shouted excitedly as Ib totally fell for it.

"Ohmigosh! I'm a huge fan!" Ib said, hugging Dio as he blushed, throwing his arms into the air as she had her head on his chest. "I told Garry Vocaloids were real!"

"... This is going to be one long story." Dio said, breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

"... You've served your purpose." a black cat said in an alleyway as a young girl with lavender hair laid on the ground weakly. She had golden eyes as she looked weakly at the cat. She wore a white puffy, collared shirt under her red dress and a tie as she wore a ribbon in the back of her hair. "I'll leave you a parting gift... Ellen's body... See you later Numeric." the black cat said with a grin as it walked away from the alleyway. The rain then began to pour on the girl's body as her blood soaked skin and clothing were cleaned by the rainwater.

"I'll... I'll get you back... Cat..." the girl said weakly as she attempted to stand. She grunted in pain and leaned on the wall to stay standing. "I just hope... The others are safe... Viola... Take care of my body for me..." the girl said, stumbling out of the dark alley as she walked toward a building. "I... Can't... Go any farther..." she said weakly as she fell upon the steps of a shrine. The doors of the shrine opened to reveal a young man a little older than she was. His eyes were green and glowed through the darkness along with his beautiful platinum hair. He looked down and one could see his mouth open to reveal his white and shiny teeth.

"... Who did this to her?" He asked, picking the girl up and taking her inside out of the rain.

* * *

With the others, and with Penn on the phone...

"... Run!" Penn shouted from the phone before Viola looked at his phone.

"Penn?" he asked, before seeing a black cat.

"Get in the cart! Everyone NOW!" Penn screamed through the phone as everyone hopped in. Maria started the horses as they were about to take off. Luna was running to the cart, almost missing.

"Luna!" Viola shouted, reaching out with his hand as he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the cart before hugging her. "Phew... That was close, wasn't it everyone?" he asked as Aya nodded slowly, looking down at Jean. "We're safe Penn."

... No reply.

"Penn?" Aya asked the phone as she leaned toward it... It was dead silent on the other end before a man in his early 30s spoke up.

"Penn can't come to the phone right now, he and his mother are having... A chat with me." the man said before Mary's mouth gaped.

"DADDY!" she shouted excitedly as the wagon stirred.

"... Hello Mary." the man said as Mary clapped her hands happily.

* * *

With Garry...

"Ib... She's... Safe... Right?" I thought to myself as I walked forth in this limitless darkness... Darkness. I remember a car crash and... Then nothing. "I remember a girl... A girl... Maybe 8 years younger than me... Her name... It was Ib... Right?" I continued walking... It became almost like the only thing I had left...

Left...

Right...

Left...

Right...

Right...

That's when I tripped... I realized something. "... Why can't I feel it?" I asked, as my face hit the floor... But... What floor is there in total darkness? Why aren't I erased? There's nothing in sight... Why can't I... Where am I? Who am I?

"Your name is Garry." I heard a woman say as I looked forward to see a woman with brown hair and in a dress.

"... Excuse me? Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked the woman who simply smiled at me.

"My name is Monika Drevis, call me Monika or Mrs. Drevis. It's nice to meet you, Garry." she said with a smile. "I understand you died."

"... So... I'm dead..." I said. She nodded and sighed.

"But you died for a noble cause! You died for someone you love!" Monika said, attempting to cheer me up.

"... Who?" he asked me.

"Ib, you silly little pedophile." I heard before turning around just in time to see a man with a lab coat and glasses... He was carrying a chainsaw... Just like in that horror movie I hated so much.

"I'm not a pedophile." I said, backing up a bit. The man grinned and started his chainsaw as he began laughing.

"Alfred not yet." a man with blonde hair said, walking up to the three people. "... Pleasure to meet you, Garry."

* * *

HX13: Death is only the beginning of the life after.

* * *

_**So, thanks for reading readers! Favorite, follow and share if you enjoyed and think others may want to read it! Leave a comment and I'll answer it!**_

* * *

Well, anyhow... I want to know these things. (If you already answered this whole thing once, only answer the bolded)

How did you happen to come upon my story?

What attracted you to my story?

**What did you like about this chapter?**

**What didn't you like about this chapter?**

What makes you keep reading?

**What scenes could I have done better on?**

**What scenes did I do good on?**

* * *

**You want to give flames? I don't care, I'll light a barbecue with it and then throw a party. Who wants some food? *Grilling all kinds of barbecue food with barbecue food on the table. Yes, I'm attempting to be optimistic.**

* * *

**Answer these in reviews if you think you can. There are no wrong answers because we all have our own opinions. (Also, this might be a crossover into Ib or The Witch's House (Undecided because this is a TRIPLE-Crossover.))**

What is going to happen next?

* * *

All these questions and more, may or may not be answered on the next chapter of, "Love Comes In Unexpected Forms"!


	4. Chapter 4

Love Comes In Unexpected Forms

Chapter 4: The Pervy Chapter / Finally Some Happy Scenes

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ib (pronounced "Eeb," similar to "Eve") is a freeware horror adventure game by kouri made in RPG Maker 2000.

The Witch's House (Majo no Ie) is a freeware puzzle-oriented horror gam by Fummy made in RPG Maker VX.

Mad Father is a freeware horror adventure game by Sen (of Miscreant's Room) made in WOLF RPG Editor.

I, Howl of The Withering Dragon own no rights to these three games and I am only writing a Fanfiction in order to entertain readers of this story. The only things I own is this story and the characters Penn and the Unnamed Witch, later revealed to be named Numeric. Luna Willow and Eden Joeseph belongs to a good friend of mine, "The 13 Paged NoteBook". Thanks again for all the help Note!

* * *

Current Character Parties:

Garry & Monika.

Dio(COUGHOliverCOUGH), Ellen(In Viola's Body) & Ib.

Aya, Jean, Luna, Maria, Mary & Viola(In Numeric's Body)

Penn & The Lady In Red

Numeric(In Ellen's Body) and Eden

* * *

Character Themes: (Canon characters have their original themes, and the new themes(These songs give me inspiration to work the character)).

Aya: Monster by Meg and Dia

Dio: I Don't Want To Be by Gavin DeGraw

Ib: Hero by Enrique Iglesias

Garry: Shattered by Trading Yesterday

Mary: Imaginary by Evanescence

Viola: Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift

Ellen: My Last Breath by Evanescence

Jean: You And I by Anarbor

* * *

(OCS)

Penn: Promise Me by Dead By April (Acoustic Version)

Numeric: White Rabbit by Egypt Central

Luna: Everytime We Touch by Cascada

Eden: Paradise By ColdPlay

* * *

Parings Music

Dio X Aya: Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian

Ib X Garry: Kiss From A Rose by Failure To Excel

Mary X (OC)Penn: Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada

Viola X (OC)Numeric: You And I by Anarbor

Ellen X (OC) Luna: Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John

Jean X (OC)Eden: Far Away by Nickelback

* * *

Opening song: E? Aa, sou. (Ib parody).

Original Singer of "E? Aa, sou (Ib parody): 96neko

Composition/Lyrics/Arrangement: ChouchouP

Lyrics arrangement: anri

Mix arrangement : Giga-P

Illustration : anri

Movie : mallory

Translated lyrics: RO(Insert star)D

Mary/Ib/Narrator: Road

Garry: Aruufi

(Go to youtube and type in "e aa sou ib parody english", it should pop up.)

(Edited lyrics by The 13 Paged NoteBook)

* * *

Dio:

Okay I get the feeling you're judging me

Based on the way that I speak

Garry:

But if that's the case you're largely mistaken

And know that it's really not that funny.

Aya:

I think, no, I know it is so important

So necessary to have some fun

Ellen:

I won't be satisfied with only

Standing around and waiting for what?

Ib:

Right before my eyes, it disappeared

Viola:

I saw a nightmare, where a knife was flashing

Aya:

Turning and turning, it's all so mixed up

Ellen:

Let us sever that past, it's history.

Penn:

Hey is it okay to knock her out of this scene?

That girl that's got her eyes on me,

Not me, but my rose!

Mary:

I won't forgive you if you run away

For I am Ib's best friend, as I'm sure you know.

Eden:

I guess that red is a favorite color

But then again I don't dislike blue either

Numeric:

Wait, is that wrong, I don't know, please tell me

If selfish is what you think I am.

Garry:

A head of seaweed or a suspicious person

If that's what you see, then just say it

Dio:

The value of your words is nothing

I guess you could say I really don't care.

Viola:

Clasping the petals so tightly in my hand

Ib:

Letting the blue ones slip out of my fingers

Luna:

Twirling and dancing, it's just so pretty

Mary:

Oh my, this feeling is... It's just so sweet!

Penn and Numeric to Mary and Viola:

So now's your chance, what's the fate you will choose?

Is it them, is it me?

Tell me who is gonna win.

See my lolicon(Numeric to Viola)/yandere(Penn to Mary) aren't I drawing you in?

'Cause I know, yes I know

What it is that you desire!

Girls:

Death of the individual

And even worry too

After all this is just his world we're stuck in

Viola:

So the words that you say

Ib and Mary:

And throwing it away

Aya:

Isn't it all okay?

Ellen and Luna:

That's what it seems like...

Dr. Drevis:

So isn't it right for you to obey?

Don't tell me that you're still feeling so unsatisfied!

Mrs. Drevis:

The time is here, to take the last leap

Because well, there's no need, just take my hand.

Boys:

Now it does not matter how it ends

Let's see how it turns out

Through those pretty eyes of yours

No matter where we go, it never ends

Because well, hey, I mean, hey

We're reaching breaking point

Girls:

No I can't take it...

*The cat appears and scares the boys and girls*

*Screaming takes place*

* * *

Time: 4:00 AM

* * *

With Aya, Jean, Luna, Maria, Mary & Viola...

"How have you been my dear? I haven't seen you in years!" the man on the phone asked Mary who was smiling like she had just seen the happiest thing in the universe.

"I've been good daddy! And I've got lots and lots of friends now!" she said happily.

"... May I talk to Mary?" the man asked as Viola handed the blonde girl the phone off of speaker. Mary smiled and held the phone to her ear as she began speaking with him

"Are they nice?" the man asked.

"Yes, they're really nice!" Mary said happily, still smiling.

"I hope these friends are better than your last, what with burning your painting and all." the man said as Mary's eyes widened, losing the joy quickly. "Luckily you were strong enough to be put into a replica of your painting... You are such a strong girl to last through a painting switch at the last minute." the man said.

"... Daddy?" she asked, her eyes filled with emptiness.

"Yes?"

"... Where's Penn?" she asked as the man's mouth gaped. He slowly closed it before looking at the bluenette.

"Let us go! This is not fair! I still have my ro-!" Penn shouted over the phone.

* * *

In the Fabricated World...

"Let us go! This is not fair! I still have my ro-!" Penn shouted as he was held down by headless mannequins. He was interrupted by a mannequin placing a hand on his mouth to silence him.

"Let my son go!" The Lady In Red said, reaching out for Penn and the rose. She was held down by a Lady In Blue and a Mannequin The bluenette growled angrily as he began glowing. "Penn what are yo-"

"This ends here!" Penn said as he slowly disappeared.

"... What just happened?" a doll in a pink dress asked as it held his orange rose. The Lady In Red's eyes widened as tears began soaking her face. She reached out with her free arm to grab the rose. She finally touched the rose as she held it in her hand, slowly bringing it toward herself in an attempt to protect it from the others.

"Yoink!" a doll said, taking it back from her with a smile as it laughed.

"No..." she said, her eyes dripping with tears.

"Take this!" a voice rang out from the side as Penn ran up and kicked the doll holding his rose. "Hah!" he said excitedly before getting knocked down by a mannequin.

"That made no sense." the doll said, standing up.

"Will you all pipe down? Please stop with this senseless fighting! Let's be civilized!" Guertina shouted at them as they looked at him, all but the Lady In Red, who was still crying. "Honestly, you must all calm down." he said with a sigh before turning back to the phone. "Now give the young man back his rose." Guertina ordered as the doll handed it to Penn as the other pieces released him. "Now... You two can escape if you replace us with two others." Guertina said. "But, the catch this time is, they must be fluent in the magical arts, much like Numeric and Ellen." he said as they nodded, looking at him. "And don't worry, they will be allowed to escape as long as their roses are still intact, alright?"

"... Kay." Penn said as Guertina smiled.

"Excellent." he said as the Lady in Red crawled next to Penn, hugging him tightly. "Unfortunately... This will not be an easy dungeon."

"What do you mean?" The Lady in Red asked.

"Well... They will be able to use their magics, but they won't have much effect here against the new enemies and puzzles. For example, they will have to handle with 'Mistake' and the dolls there will act out on their own. The stick figures will follow them and chase them into a corner and take their roses... Will you or they brave this dungeon dear paintings? The Paintings or the Witches?" he asked.

"... I'll go." Penn said as the Lady in Red nodded. Guertina then turned back to the phone.

"Okay Mary, your boyfriend and sister will go through the dungeon." Guertina said as Mary gave a big smile.

"YAY!... Wait... Boyfriend?" she said before blushing vividly. "D-D-D-DAAAHHHHDEEYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shouted with a deep blush as he chuckled and hung up.

* * *

Ellen and Ib, Dio Chaos! MUAHAHAHA!

"Ohmigosh! I love Vocaloid!" Ib said, hugging Dio, who was blushing vividly and trying to push her off.

"My name is Dio..." Dio muttered, pushing her off of him before sitting on the bed as she sat next to him. He sighed, laying down.

"Sorry... I'm just a really big fan." she admitted as he blushed. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No... It's fine... But just call me Dio." Dio said, sighing.

"I thought you preferred Ollie!" Ellen said, sitting up under the covers as she looked at them.

"Viola! It's Ollie!" Ib said excitedly as Dio shrugged again.

"What's a Vocaloid, and who is Oliver?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked at them. Ellen grinned as he blushed lightly.

"Oh, you'll find out. And besides, I'm not into you, remember that." Ellen said as she walked over. "... Okay look, We've got to get a move on. If that blasted Cat is after us, we're gonna have to stay on the road continuously."

"And this is what happens when Garry and my family takes me on a trip to Germany." Ib said excitedly as she smiled. "Speaking of which... Where are they?" she asked as Ellen quickly came up with an excuse.

"Well, don't tell Garry I told you, but he's planning a surprise for you, where we have to find him first." Ellen lied as Ib easily fell for it.

"Cool!" she said with a smile as Dio petted her head.

"Adorability levels max." he joked as he petted her head. Ib blushed, smiling up at him. "Now... Where should we head ne-" He began before seeing a note slide under the door.

"What's this?" Ellen said, walking over as she opened it and read the note. "Dear Diabolical, the bird has left the nest. Woof is on its way." Ellen read aloud, raising an eyebrow as she held a lock of her brown hair. "From, an English Girl." Ellen read before facing Dio. "How many fan-girls do you have?"

"None." Dio quickly lied as he swiped the message. "... Let's go." he said, unlocking the door as he unlocked the door and walked out. "We're checking out girls." he said as Ib ran over to hold his hand. Ellen did the same, except she wrapped her arms around his left arm, cuddling her face in his shoulder, causing him to blush.

"Let's go sweetie~" She said in a sing-song voice as Dio closed and locked the door, walking toward the lobby. He quickly checked out as he walked out of the motel.

"... Who was the person who wrote the note?" Dio asked Ellen as she looked at him.

"An English girl apparently." Ib said as Dio nodded, walking up to a limousine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... What the flubbernugget is this?" Ellen asked as Dio smiled at her.

"All according to plan." he said as he opened the door to let Ib in.

"He's such a gentleman..." Ib thought, blushing lightly as she stepped into the limo. Ellen stepped in soon after as Dio joined them, sitting in the seat opposite. "Why are you sitting away from us?"

"Well, it's like a job interview, I sit opposite and to look out the back window in case of anything." he said calmly as he looked past Ib and Ellen for anything.

"... Okay that's creepier than my house." Ellen said with a sigh as Dio looked at the floor. "At least tell us why you're taking care of us."

"... Well, the thing is... There's something up." Dio said, looking to the front, where the person driving was wearing a fedora and paying attention to the road.

"... What do you mean?" Ellen asked, raising an eyebrow as she shoved her hands in her dress pockets.

"Well... There's some people after you... A group... They're after you Ellen, Viola, Numeric and Luna." Dio explained as she raised her other eyebrow to show an expression of surprise.

"... Who's after us?" Ellen asked as she leaned toward him.

"I'm not telli-" Dio began before she gave a grin.

"Either tell me or I'll sexually harass you again." she said as he blushed vividly.

"The Cat!" he blurted out quickly as his eye widened. "It's after you because it wants its half of the bargain. It wants its payment."

"... But who's this... Numeric and Luna? I know Viola an-" she began before her eyes widened.

"What?" Dio asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"... My body's out in the world." she said quickly as Ib looked over with a confused look.

"... I'll explain later." Dio said as the limo stopped. "Thanks for the ride Sir." Dio said with a smile as the man in front nodded.

"And who's that? Agent 47?" Ellen asked with a smart tone as Dio sighed and led the girls out of the limousine.

"Come on. We've got to get on the road." Dio said, walking up to a car. "We have to get out of Germany." Dio said, walking up to a 252 MPH Pontiac Trans-Am as Ellen's eyes widened in surprise.

"No freakin' way..." she said, walking up to it. "This thing is fast..." she said, grinning as Dio nodded.

"Yeah... We've got some friends on our side." Dio said, opening the door.

"I call shotgun!" Ellen said, hopping in the passenger's seat as Ib sat next to her, making her share the seat.

"Buckle up girls." Dio said, getting in as they did so and he hit the road. "Okay, Ib, use the GPS to show me the quickest way to the autobahn." Dio said, as she told him how to get there as he soon got to the autobahn. He nodded and quickly pressed the pedal to the floor, sending them roaring away.

"Do you have any idea at all where the Hell we are going?" Ellen asked as Dio shrugged.

"I don't know, but we need to get as far away from Germany as possible, and then get you two to England afterward." Dio said.

"Well, you're going in the exact opposite direction!" Ellen shouted as Ib held on to her.

"Well, it's not like we won't ever get there if we make a few turns." Dio said, still focusing on the road as he avoided cars.

"But we're going to get there in a month with your sense of direction!" Ellen shouted, rolling up her window.

"Well... We're gonna get there eventually." Ib said hopefully as Dio petted her head.

"Good girl." he said as they continued the drive. Ib smiled up at him as Ellen rolled her eyes.

* * *

With Aya, Jean, Luna, Maria, Mary & Viola... (Because I forgot to continue the story for them. XD)

"Here's your phone back." Mary said, handing Viola back his phone.

"Thanks." Viola said, taking it. "... Oh gosh..." she-HE said as Aya looked at him.

"I really have to pee." he said as Maria nodded.

"I'll pull over now." she said, pulling over as she stopped at the clinic. "Dio did handle those dolls that you made Mistress, so it should be safe." Maria said as Aya nodded, letting Viola in as he ran to the bathroom.

"... Why do boys always have to go to the bathroom?" Luna asked Maria as she shrugged.

"I do not know." Maria said before screaming was heard from the clinic.

"... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Viola screamed as Aya jumped back in fear.

"Sh-sheesh... Calm down Violett-" she began before Viola snapped.

"Calm down... CALM DOWN!? You try going to the bathroom in a boy's body! One day you wake up a girl, next YOU'RE A BOY!" he shouted angrily.

"Well... I'm a doctor... We could give you a sex chan-"

"BUT WHAT IF HE TAKES HIS BODY BACK!?"

"... Well you're either gonna have to hold in your urine, and have your bladder explode, or you're gonna have to pee like a boy." Aya said with a sigh as Viola squeaked pathetically. "And besides, it's pretty obvious that you've been body switched. Your eyes shine like a girls, and you're not a pervert. Eyes are the window to the soul, and those aren't your eyes." Aya said, crossing her arms as she leaned with her back on the wall. "At least this way, you can look at yourself nake-"

"Aya!" Viola shouted as Aya snickered. "Sheesh... It's hard enough trying to pee and with you talking like a pervert, it's harder." Viola said as he looked at the door, locking it.

"... How long do people usually take to pee?" Mary asked as Luna shrugged.

"Depends on how much they have to." Maria said as she looked at her watch. "Violetta must really have to pee, or he's trying to figure out how."

Ten minutes later...

"... Done yet?" Aya asked as she heard the toilet flush and Violetta washing his hands.

"Y-yeah..." Viola said weakly as he stepped out of the bathroom with all of his clothes on. He was blushing vividly as he looked at her, causing Aya to sigh.

"It's not that big a deal. You're gonna learn about it soon enough." she said, walking out of the clinic as Violetta followed. They quickly got in the carriage and Mary smiled at Viola.

"So, how was your potty break?" Mary asked, giggling like a child as Violetta blushed and looked down.

"... Unpleasant." Viola said, blushing as Maria started the horses, sending them on the road again.

"So, where are we headed mommy?" Mary asked Maria as she shrugged.

"I don't know dear." Maria said. "The boy didn't tell us." she said before Viola received a text message.

"_Your magic white rabbit~ Has left it's writing on the wall~ We follow like Alice~ And just keep diving down the hole!_" the phone rang loudly as Viola looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's a rocker." she said, reading the text. "Get out of Germany." he read aloud as Maria looked back. "It's from that Penn guy." he said as Maria nodded. "And beware of cats." he read as the horses took off to leave Germany.

* * *

At the shrine...

As the boy in Ellen's body laid down, she felt warmth spreading through her body as her eyes fluttered open. "Wh-where am I?" she asked, staring at the fireplace she was laid next to. She sat up, yawning as she scratched her stomach. "How long was I out?" she asked as she sensed a presence behind her.

"A few hours." a boy said as she rolled over quickly, landing on her feet with a knife drawn.

"Who the Hell are yo-WAH!" she shouted, slipping on the water as the boy quickly grabbed her before she could fall into the fire. "What th-" she began before staring into his eyes. "... Wow he's cu-GAH! DAMN IT!" she thought, blushing. "Damn you Ellen... Being so damn hormone filled." she thought again as she stood up, putting down her lavenderish hair.

"... I'm Eden." the boy said to her as she walked toward a chair and sat down.

"I'm Numeric." she stated as she stretched her neck before hearing a loud snap as she began to tear up slightly. "Ow... Her body is so weak..." she muttered, sitting up straight as her spine made an even louder snap.

"You okay?" he asked as she weakly nodded.

"This body is so... Fragile." Numeric muttered under her breath as she stood up, hearing her foot snap as she took her first step. "AH!" she shouted in pain as she fell to the floor.

"Numeric!" Eden said with surprise as he caught her just in time before she hit the floor. "... Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded, her lavender hair moving with her.

"... I sense something..." Eden said as Numeric sat back down. "... You're a witch." he said, jumping back as he grasped a talisman and his hand began glowing.

"What about it?" she asked, looking at him as she opened her hands in a way that seemed like she was holding a softball. "... Damn it I can't scan." she thought as she stared at Eden. Her hand started to glow with a faint yellow light. "Well... It's weaker..." she muttered. "Take this!" she shouted, swinging her hand as the smallest spark of fire flew at the person before a brilliant light shone through the ceiling.

"What in the world?" they asked before seeing a young teen with lavender hair appeared, curled up in a ball and shaking.

"Is that... Garry?" Numeric said, looking at the shivering teenager.

* * *

How did you happen to come upon my story?

What attracted you to my story?

What did you like about this chapter?

What didn't you like about this chapter?

What makes you keep reading?

What scenes could I have done better on?

What scenes did I do good on?

* * *

4/17/13 . chapter 3

I love this story!

*clicks favorite button* Ta-dah! I love it!

Ib x Garry... *blushes*

Aya x Dio... Dio is so cute

Mary x Penn... Finn? Is that you?

Viola x Numeric... I love them

Answers of some questions:

1.I come upon here because I watched Pewdiepie play Mad Father and I like Fan fics and I NEED A LOT OF WORDS! And this is the one... Hahaha

2. The couples and cool story

3. EVERYTHING except...

4. Ellen and Dio in that part...

5. Uhm... The plot? Storyline? Characters? Couples? or Pairings...

6. Uhm... Nothing... I don't know

7. Vocaloid! And.. some parts... I can't explain...

Make more! I like it! Or LOVE IT!

* * *

Penn: Who's Finn?

Numeric: Hah! I have fans! Thanks!

Ellen: Oh, I'm just harassing Dio. *Smiles*

* * *

Metaknightmare s 4/16/13 . chapter 1

hey please dont pull the whole 2 year crap agian like come on ain't nobody got time 4 that! (heh heh see what i did there) (Dude thats so mainstrem)

* * *

Ib: Um... What do you mean?

* * *

Yoyi 4/12/13 . chapter 3

I love your story! Is unique,i like the plot

How did you happen to come upon my story?

Pit was the first in MAd Father

What attracted you to my story?

Everything!

What did you like about this chapter?

When Ellen tells Ib that Dio is Oliver XDD

What didn't you like about this chapter?

T_T that it ends T_T i want to read more!

What makes you keep reading?

The plot

What scenes could I have done better on?

...

What scenes did I do good on?

D i like all

* * *

Thanks!

* * *

NT2KGamer 4/11/13 . chapter 1

So confusiiiiinnnngggg! But great story! Just can't wrap my mind around all these worlds and names and characters and body switches... 5/5 at the moment!

* * *

Don't worry, I'll explain it.

* * *

CassandraHill 4/9/13 . chapter 3

HURRY AND UPDATE IT :D LOVE THIS LOVE THIS LOVE THIS LOVE THIS LOVE THIS. LOVE THIS! It's super cute, but try and not confuse simple readers like me... xD ahaha. Oh ya, add the Crooked Man :D Haha if you don't want to play the game, just watch Pewdiepie's: The Crooked Man. You can see the whole story and see if you like it :D If you like it, please add that Crossover :D It can be a surprise for your other readers :3

CassandraHill 4/9/13 . chapter 2

I'M SO CONFUSED, CONFUZZLED, AND BEWILDERED! WHAT HAPPENED!? GARRY DIED? NOOOOOO MAKE HIM ALIVE PLEASE! AWESOME STORY SO FAR BUT GARRY CAN'T DIE! PLEASEEE! Hehe, sorry for using caps but I 3 Garry :3 so don't make him die D: oh ya and the guy's are cool :3 and Violetta... Clever xD

CassandraHill 4/9/13 . chapter 1

AMAZING! This is very cool and so interesting! I've never read anything like this! And it's awesome cuz you put all of my favorite stories in :D Ib, The Witch's House, and The Mad Father. Although you're missing my favorite... Which is... The Crooked Man :D Ahahah lol you should stick in David, Duke, Sissi, and D. Oh ya don't forget the Crooked Man. If you put them in your story... By god, I'll be damned. This would be the best story EVER.

* * *

OH MY COMPOSER. :D I've got to add The Crooked Man in, even if it's just a foreshadowing. :D And don't worry, Garry's back.

* * *

Rigoudon3 4/8/13 . chapter 3

I was really pissed off at the ending for Mad Father and saw your story. It really interested me and I was like :DDDDDDD so yeah... It's kinda confusing but I like it so far. Update!

* * *

Update? What do you mean? Like this!? :D

* * *

LenKagamin2 4/8/13 . chapter 3

This is a great story

LenKagamin2 4/5/13 . chapter 2

The resone I keep reading is u put so much work and they are so imotional and I almost cry that's why I keep reading

LenKagamin2 4/4/13 . chapter 1

Man this is sick but I love mad father I might write some and you are pretty cool

* * *

Thanks!

* * *

Virgofox28 4/3/13 . chapter 3

Took you long enough, But i'm glad you're back.

* * *

It's great to be back.

* * *

ArktonDartorix 4/3/13 . chapter 3

This is by far one of the strangest fanfictions i have ever read... BUt this story, i like it! *Throws suddenly appearing cup at the wall* ANOTHER!

* * *

*Throws a cup at the wall* YEAH! Oh wait... That's me. :D

* * *

The 13 Paged NoteBook 4/3/13 . chapter 3

I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch th sky

All I wanted an update

Then there was one and now I'm gay(for you Howl!)

Thanks for updating this story! I hoped you liked my song I wrote just fr you! :3

* * *

;A; So beautiful.

* * *

**You want to give flames? I don't care, I'll light a barbecue with it and then throw a party. Who wants some food? *Grilling all kinds of barbecue food with barbecue food on the table. Yes, I'm attempting to be optimistic.**

* * *

**Answer these in reviews if you think you can. There are no wrong answers because we all have our own opinions. (Also, this might be a crossover into Ib or The Witch's House (Undecided because this is a TRIPLE-Crossover.))**

What is going to happen next?

* * *

All these questions and more, may or may not be answered on the next chapter of, "Love Comes In Unexpected Forms"!


	5. Chapter 5

Love Comes In Unexpected Forms

Chapter 5: Do Cats Really Have Nine Lives? How Many Do Humans Have?

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ib (pronounced "Eeb," similar to "Eve") is a freeware horror adventure game by kouri made in RPG Maker 2000.

The Witch's House (Majo no Ie) is a freeware puzzle-oriented horror gam by Fummy made in RPG Maker VX.

Mad Father is a freeware horror adventure game by Sen (of Miscreant's Room) made in WOLF RPG Editor.

I, Howl of The Withering Dragon own no rights to these three games and I am only writing a Fanfiction in order to entertain readers of this story. The only things I own is this story and the characters Penn and the Unnamed Witch, later revealed to be named Numeric along with the previously mentioned character Xalbador. Luna Willow and Eden Joeseph belongs to a good friend of mine, "The 13 Paged NoteBook". Thanks again for all the help Note, it really helps! If there's anything you think I should change and or work differently, just PM me! ^^

* * *

Current Character Parties:

Dio(COUGHOliverCOUGH), Ellen(In Viola's Body) & Ib.

Aya, Jean, Luna, Maria, Mary & Viola(In Numeric's Body)

Penn & The Lady In Red

Numeric(In Ellen's Body) Eden and Garry

* * *

Character Themes: (Canon characters have their original themes, and the new themes(These songs give me inspiration to work the character)).

Aya: Monster by Meg and Dia

Dio: I Don't Want To Be by Gavin DeGraw

Ib: Hero by Enrique Iglesias

Garry: Shattered by Trading Yesterday

Mary: Imaginary by Evanescence

Viola: Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift

Ellen: My Last Breath by Evanescence

Jean: You And I by Anarbor

* * *

(OCs)

Penn: Promise Me by Dead By April (Acoustic Version)

Numeric: White Rabbit by Egypt Central

Luna: Everytime We Touch by Cascada

Eden: Paradise By ColdPlay

* * *

Parings Music

Dio X Aya: Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian

Ib X Garry: Kiss From A Rose by Failure To Excel

Mary X (OC)Penn: Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada

Viola X (OC)Numeric: You And I by Anarbor

Ellen X (OC) Luna: Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John

Jean X (OC)Eden: Far Away by Nickelback

* * *

Opening song: E? Aa, sou. (Ib parody).

Original Singer of "E? Aa, sou (Ib parody): 96neko

Composition/Lyrics/Arrangement: ChouchouP

Lyrics arrangement: anri

Mix arrangement : Giga-P

Illustration : anri

Movie : mallory

Translated lyrics: RO(Insert star)D

Mary/Ib/Narrator: Road

Garry: Aruufi

(Go to youtube and type in "e aa sou ib parody english", it should pop up.)

(Edited lyrics by The 13 Paged NoteBook)

* * *

Dio:

Okay I get the feeling you're judging me

Based on the way that I speak

Garry:

But if that's the case you're largely mistaken

And know that it's really not that funny.

Aya:

I think, no, I know it is so important

So necessary to have some fun

Ellen:

I won't be satisfied with only

Standing around and waiting for what?

Ib:

Right before my eyes, it disappeared

Viola:

I saw a nightmare, where a knife was flashing

Aya:

Turning and turning, it's all so mixed up

Ellen:

Let us sever that past, it's history.

Penn:

Hey is it okay to knock her out of this scene?

That girl that's got her eyes on me,

Not me, but my rose!

Mary:

I won't forgive you if you run away

For I am Ib's best friend, as I'm sure you know.

Eden:

I guess that red is a favorite color

But then again I don't dislike blue either

Numeric:

Wait, is that wrong, I don't know, please tell me

If selfish is what you think I am.

Garry:

A head of seaweed or a suspicious person

If that's what you see, then just say it

Dio:

The value of your words is nothing

I guess you could say I really don't care.

Viola:

Clasping the petals so tightly in my hand

Ib:

Letting the blue ones slip out of my fingers

Luna:

Twirling and dancing, it's just so pretty

Mary:

Oh my, this feeling is... It's just so sweet!

Penn and Numeric to Mary and Viola:

So now's your chance, what's the fate you will choose?

Is it them, is it me?

Tell me who is gonna win.

See my lolicon(Numeric to Viola)/yandere(Penn to Mary) aren't I drawing you in?

'Cause I know, yes I know

What it is that you desire!

Girls:

Death of the individual

And even worry too

After all this is just his world we're stuck in

Viola:

So the words that you say

Ib and Mary:

And throwing it away

Aya:

Isn't it all okay?

Ellen and Luna:

That's what it seems like...

Dr. Drevis:

So isn't it right for you to obey?

Don't tell me that you're still feeling so unsatisfied!

Mrs. Drevis:

The time is here, to take the last leap

Because well, there's no need, just take my hand.

Boys:

Now it does not matter how it ends

Let's see how it turns out

Through those pretty eyes of yours

No matter where we go, it never ends

Because well, hey, I mean, hey

We're reaching breaking point

Girls:

No I can't take it...

*The cat appears and scares the boys and girls*

*Screaming takes place*

* * *

Time: 7:57 AM.

* * *

With Dio, Ellen and Ib...

Dio sighed, pulling over in a forest as he turned off the lights of the car. He smiled, looking at the two girls in the seat next to him, sleeping like babies. "Cute." he said, petting Ellen's head as he unlocked his phone, revealing a picture of Aya. He sighed deeply and stared at it. "I promise Aya, when this is all over... I'll be there." he said before hearing a squeak. He looked to the girls to see that Ib had given a light squeak in her sleep. He smiled and petted her head before putting a hand through his hair. "And I'll get you two safe... It's that blasted Cat..." he said, sighing as he took his bandages off and stared forward into the early morning forest. "Wow... This is beautiful..." he muttered, watching as he heard a yawn. He looked to his right to see the other blonde getting up as she gave a yawn.

"Huh-yeeeaaaaawwwwh." Ellen yawned as she looked over at Dio, her blonde hair a mess. She gave a lighter yawn as she looked at him. "Mmm, morning Dio." she said, giving him a smile.

"Good morning Ellen." he said politely as he smiled back at her. "So, how was your sleep?"

"It was great, thanks for asking." she said with a smile as he wrapped his bandages back on. "What about yo-HOLY CRAP!" she shouted as he turned to her. His revealed human eye was strained and red, there were black lines under his eyes and he could barely keep his eyelids open. "D-Dio, I think you need to get some rest." she said as he shook his head weakly.

"N-no... I-I-I'll b-be fiiiiiiineeeee." Dio said weakly as he fell forward onto the steering wheel, starting the horn. It was so loud it woke Ib up in an instant.

"AH!" she shouted slightly in fear as she shot up, looking at her friends. "Wh-why is it so loud?" she asked quietly as she yawned and stretched. Ellen sighed and undid the seat belt as she opened the door and stepped out before running to Dio's side and pulling open his door before smacking the back of his head, snapping him awake.

"I promise I was listening to the painting lesson Penn!" he shouted as he sat up, stopping the horn.

"Damn it Dio... Get in the passenger's side with Ib, I'll drive." she said as he shook his head.

"No... You're not... Old enough, or have a license..." he said tiredly as he yawned.

"And you're too tired, get out." she said, undoing the belt as she yanked him out of the car and then tossed him into the passenger side. "Ib, buckle him and you up."

"Okay Ellen." she said as the blonde froze.

"Wh-wh-what di-"

"Oh, Ollie calls you that, so I thought you preferred that." Ib said, giving a smile as she sighed and patted her head.

"Yeah." she said as they buckled up and closed the doors. "Okay... AW-CRAP!" she shouted angrily.

"What?" Ib asked.

"I don't know how to drive!" Ellen said angrily as she put her hand on the steering wheel. She pouted and pounded the wheel in an adorable way as Ib spoke up.

"Um, I know how to drive." Ib said as Ellen looked at her with surprise. "Garry told me what all of the things do." she said as Ellen sighed and they switched, forcing the two blondes to sit together as she pouted, again. Ib giggled and started the car as it softly roared. "Now... Which pedal was it?" she muttered before putting the car into reverse and moving backward as she turned the wheel, aimed to return to the road.

"You do know this is illegal, right?" Ellen asked as Ib nodded.

"And we were somewhat kidnapped... Our parents will be worried anyhow... We're practically breaking the law, so we need to avoid law enforcement, the kitty and more." Ib said, putting it in first gear as she drove back onto the road. She continued driving at both a safe and efficient speed as Ellen looked at her with a sigh.

"You're a pretty good driver." Ellen said as Ib smiled.

"Thanks." she said, smiling at the blonde girl as Dio snored lightly. "Ollie must be tired, huh?" Ib asked with a smile as Ellen giggled.

"Yeah." she said, petting the boy's head.

"Where did he say that we had to head?" Ib asked, continuing to look at the road.

"To England apparently." Ellen said as Ib suddenly made a quick U-turn, causing the car to flip over safely to the other side... As Ellen screamed in fear. "WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Ellen asked, shaking in fear with tears on her face. Ib giggled.

"Oh, just something I saw in a movie." she said, hitting the gas pedal as the car roared off.

"Damn girl, what were you watching? Some Vin Diesel movie with cars?!" Ellen asked as Ib shrugged.

"I forget, but I watched it even though Garry and my parents said I'm not old enough." Ib said with a smile as she drove, not taking her eyes off of the road for a second. Dio was still sleeping soundly, giving adorable snores.

"W-w-well th-they should make sure you watch kid crap like cartoons and stuff." Ellen said, panting heavily as she held a hand to her own chest to slow her heart.

"Garry says late night cartoons are bad." Ib said.

"... Because that's either stuff like... Stupid stuff or anime... Oh god... I want to watch anime right now." Ellen said as Ib giggled.

"We can at the next stop." Ib said as they continued the drive to England.

A long while later...

Ib then looked at the radio, seeming to sigh as they got off of the autobahn.

"What?" Ellen asked, looking at it with her.

"... Can we listen to music?" Ib asked politely as Ellen nodded, turning the radio.

"_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight. We're gonna take you high, before you realize. 'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow. Feel the excitement grow, oh. This is where you let go~!_" the radio played as the girls smiled and looked forward.

"_Hands high like a roller coaster. This love is taking over. Take us higher, here we go. Oh-o-oh. Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying. 'Cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control. Whoa-oh, welcome to the show. Oh, welcome to the..._" the girls sang before laughing and smiling at each other.

"I never knew that you'd like this song, Ib." Ellen said as she smiled at the red-eyed girl.

"Well, mother and father don't usually let me listen to things like rock 'n roll, but Garry does. He kinda introduced me to a lot of music." Ib said with a smile as she focused on the road.

"Seems like it'd match Ollie and the other boys." Ellen said, petting the sleeping Dio's head as Ib looked at her.

"Other boys?" Ib asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you know... Those other guys like that Numeric guy Ollie mentioned and Penn." Ellen said as she nodded. "Yeah, those guys." Ellen said, watching the road. "... Hey Ib..."

"Yeah?" Ib asked, looking at Ellen for a second before focusing on the road again.

"... You know that Garry guy you mentioned?" Ellen asked her as she nodded. "... Is he your brother or something?" she asked as she shook her head, giggling.

"No way!" Ib said with a smile. "Garry's my best friend!" Ib said with a smile as she nodded. "He's been my best friend ever since I can remember... No, wait... Actually he's been my best friend ever since we met at that art gallery. He had my handkerchief as I passed by. All of a sudden, many memories of his and my experiences in 'The Fabricated World' with him flooded my mind as we remembered everything we did, like brave that world, even though he was really scared. I was already horrified beyond my mind, but I was able to suppress my fear by staying silent."

"... Wow... And how'd you escape?" Ellen asked.

"I jumped out of the painting with him." Ib said as Ellen sighed.

"I'll just read your biography." Ellen said as Ib raised an eyebrow.

"... But I don't have a biography." said Ib as she shook her head and sighed.

"Never mind." Ellen said with a sigh as Ib pulled over near a restaurant. "Why're we-" she began before hearing a loud growl escape her own stomach. "... Never mind." she said as Ib smiled at her, giggling. "I am really hungry after all... What was the last thing we ate?" Ellen asked as Ib looked at her.

"We ate macarons." Ib said with a smile as she nodded.

"Oh yeah... Those were good." Ellen said with a smile as she nodded.

"Yeah, Garry and I go to one every Saturday!" Ib said with a smile as she parked the car. "See any adults?" Ib asked, making sure that there was no one that could take them to jail or juvenile hall for driving without a license and driving underage.

"..." Ellen silently looked around for anything. "No, I can't see anything." said Ellen as she looked around for any. "We're good." Ellen said as she nodded. Both girls took off their seatbelts and got out of the car, Dio being held up by Ellen."What kind of restaurant is this?"

"A fast food one. We can just go inside, order some food to go and then get back on the road... Or something... We're getting close to an airport anyway." Ib said as Dio snapped awake.

"AH AYA!" he shouted with fear in his eye as he stood up, panting heavily. "Wh-where are... How did we get here?" Dio asked as Ellen pointed to Ib, who smiled innocently and waved. Dio raised his eyebrow as he stood up. "Fine... What's happening here?" he asked as Ib smiled.

"We pulled over for breakfast." Ellen said as Dio looked at them. "We got hungry, and we're off of the autobahn." Ellen said, walking up to the door as she opened it. Ib held Dio's hand as she led him into the restaurant.

"But I'm not hungry at a-" Dio began before his stomach rumbled, louder than Ellen's. "..." He blushed.

"When's the last time you ate, Ollie?" Ellen asked Dio as he put a hand to his chin to think.

"... Four days." Dio said as both girls mouths gaped. They began pushing him in. "H-hey! What are you two-"

"We need to get some food into you, fast, mister!" Ellen said, pushing him into the restaurant as Ib forced him to sit in a chair.

"Yeah... What she said!" Ib said with a smile as Dio sighed and leaned on the table.

"Fine... I'll just have a little." Dio said with a sigh as the girls smiled and ran over to order. They came back a few minutes later with food as Ellen shoved a sandwich into his hands.

"Eat." she demanded as she and Ib got back to the car, setting the food inside there before running back and dragging Dio back into the car. Dio sat in the passenger's seat next to Ellen as he held his sandwich in his hands.

"... Isn't this a lunch meal?" Dio asked, pointing to the sandwich as Ellen sighed and took it out of the wrap before putting it into his hands.

"I said to eat damn it." Ellen said, pushing it into his hands as he nervously put it to his mouth, taking a small nibble of it before smiling. "Good, eat some more, or I'll run you over with this car." she threatened... A bit too late. Dio was already finishing his sandwich and licking his fingers with a smile before he fixed his bandages.

"Okay girls... Thanks for that, I feel better." Dio said with a smile. "I can handle the driving now Ib." Dio said as Ellen rapidly nodded.

"YES! PLEASE!" Ellen said happily with a smile. Dio and Ib looked at her, both raising an eyebrow before shrugging. Dio got out of the car as Ib did the same before they switched places.

"... Now, where were we headed?" Dio asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, according to you, England." Ellen said with a sigh as Dio smiled and petted her head.

"Alright, to England." Dio said, starting the car up as he quickly drove away from the town.

"... So what are the plans?" Ellen asked.

"... What plans?" Dio asked, looking at her as he raised an eyebrow.

"The plans that you boys-as you say-planned!" Ellen said to Dio.

"... To keep you safe." Dio said as he focused on the road, driving past a car. He smiled at her warmly before driving past a car. Ib was staring at the road.

"O-Ollie Cat!" Ib shouted, pointing to the Cat, which was sprinting toward them.

Dio looked back at the road and suddenly stepped on it, heading straight for the Cat.

"Just run it over!" Ellen shouted as she watched Dio drive faster.

"Nope!" Dio said, quickly turning the wheel as the car drifted, going around the Cat so that it missed it. He leaned to the side of the car as it quickly slid to face the Cat. Dio quickly turned around and began driving the car in reverse, paying attention to avoid hitting cars. Ellen was shaking in fear as she looked at the road, ignoring the Cat that had turned around and began chasing them.

"Faster, faster, FASTER!" Ellen shouted in a panicked voice as the Cat gained speed.

"This is as fast as it goes!" Dio said, slamming the pedal to the floor.

"HURRY!" Ellen shouted as the Cat hopped on the front of the car. Ib quickly and without thought, began rummaging through the glove box before finding a pistol. "SHOOT IT IB!" Ellen practically screamed in her ear. Ib began fumbling with the gun, trying to hold it in her hands. "QUICK!" Ellen shouted again as Ib finally got a grip on the gun before the Cat had leaped at the window from the front of the car. Without thought, Ib quickly pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying at the Cat. The strength of the bullet sent her arms flying back from not being used to the recoil of a gun. The gun almost punched her in the face, only to be stopped by Dio. He had hit the brakes, watching as the cat flew back from the bullet, sprawling in pain as it fell to the ground, apparently dead as Dio turned the car to face in the direction they were driving before stepping out of the car.

"I-I'm sorry." Ib said nervously as Dio patted her head reassuringly as he smiled.

"Good job." Dio said, taking the gun away from her as he walked to the Cat, eye on it.

"I-I'll be back..." the Cat said weakly as Dio growled and drew the gun, pointing it at the Cat's head. "And... I WILL get my payment... Just you wait bo-" the cat began before Dio took the safety off, holding it to the Cat's head.

"Have a nice dream." Dio whispered, unloading the other five bullets into the Cat's skull as Ellen held Ib's head on her chest to block her vision from the gruesome sight, despite the fact that it wouldn't have affected her much. Dio sighed and walked back to the car, getting in as he closed the door and put in his seat belt. "Well, we'll need to fix that window." Dio said with a smile.

"Badass." Ellen muttered under her breath as she looked at the dead Cat.

"Thank you." Dio said with a smile as he petted Ib's head. "Now that that thing's dead, why don't we get you girls to England?" Dio asked as they smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask." Both girls said in unison as they opened their sandwiches and he drove off.

* * *

At the shrine...

"... Garry?" Numeric said as she gently shook the teen, who was, for some reason, younger than him now. "What are you doing here... And why are you so young?" she asked as the teen looked at her.

"Wh-wh-wh-who're you?" Garry asked weakly as he looked up at her.

"I'm Numeric." she said, helping him up before pulling her hand away, grunting. "Ah... Just like Dio."

"... Dio? ... Is that the one-eyed angel Monika told me about?" Garry asked, looking behind himself at Eden. "... Who are you?"

"Eden." the boy answered as Numeric's hand began glowing yellow again.

"Which reminds me... Take this!" Numeric shouted as she threw a zap of yellow lightning at Eden, forcing him to stagger back.

"... That felt like a simple smack to the face... A weak one too." Eden said with a grin.

"Shaddup!" Numeric shouted, charging energy in her palms before sending a larger blast at Eden, making him fall down.

"Now a weak push." Eden teased as he gripped his talisman. "Take this Witch!" he shouted, throwing a piece of paper as it hit Numeric. "Seal!" he shouted as Numeric froze in place.

"Grr! Just wait unti-" Numeric began before Eden placed a seal on her mouth.

"... Wow... Try to get along." Garry muttered before taking the seals off of Numeric. "Now, I've got to go. I've got to find a Dio and then a girl named Ib."

"... Dio and Ib you say?" Numeric asked, rubbing her chin. "... Well Dio's a friend, so I'll help out!"

"You will?" Garry asked eagerly as she nodded. "Let's go then." he said, leaving the shrine as Numeric followed.

"..." Eden followed silently.

"Why in the name of all that's sacred, cursed or whatever the Hell it is, are you following us, asshat?" Numeric asked, walking out of the shrine as she stood next to Garry.

"I need to keep you in place, Witch." Eden said as Numeric sighed.

"... Ellen's spells are traps..." Numeric muttered to herself before she raised her hands. "... Earth Wall." she whispered as a wall sprouted out of the earth, stopping Eden. "Let's run for it Garry!" she shouted, taking his hand as she led him away from the trapped Eden.

"... There you are sweetie." They heard a voice down an alleyway say as they peered down it, seeing a Black Cat.

"... Not again." Numeric muttered as she watched the Cat walk up to them.

"Enjoying Ellen's body?" The Cat asked Numeric as she shook her head.

"Nope!" she shouted, quickly grabbing out a knife as she kicked the Cat.

"AH!" Garry shouted in fear as she leaped at the Cat and cut off it's feet. She held it up by it's tail before climbing up an emergency escape. Garry followed quickly. "What are you doing to the poor talking demon kitty?"

"Seeing if Cats always land on their feet." Numeric said as she held it over the ledge of the building. Garry raised an eyebrow.

"But you sliced off its feet... How can you tell if it will land if you just severed its feet from its body?" Garry asked as Numeric sighed and pulled her own hair.

"It's called a figure of speech Garry." Numeric said with a sigh as she began using the Cat's tail as a Yo-Yo string.

"You're gonna get it! Just wait until I get my paws on you, I'll put you into the deepest, darkest, most disgusting hole in Hell when I get my paws on you! Your powers won't save you!" the Cat shouted, flailing around in her hand as she grinned and swung the Cat rapidly before hurling it off of the building to the ground.

.

.

.

SPLAT!

The Cat landed with a sickening splat... Its body horribly mangled from the fall.

Numeric grinned down at the Cat before looking at Garry. "Looks like Cats don't have nine lives." she said as Garry shivered.

* * *

With Viola, Aya, Mary, Luna, Maria and Jean...

"Hey Violetta?" Mary asked, fiddling with his phone.

"Yes Mary?" Viola asked, looking at her and away from his feet.

"How do you spell the word 'Cup'?" Mary asked curiously with an innocent, pouty face as she looked at the phone and scratched her head.

"The letters C, U and P-MARY!" Viola shouted, blushing as Mary giggled.

"Oh you're so gullible!" Mary said with a smile. "Oh Violetta, you're so easy to trick."

"The girl does have a point." Aya said with a snicker as she leaned back against the side of the carriage.

"B-be quiet." Viola said, sighing before blushing deeply again.

Suddenly the horse got loose and ran off, leaving them all behind. "AH! Hold on girls!" Maria said as the wagon tilted. Viola's eyes quickly began flashing, seeming to give equations as she quickly picked up Jean, slung her on his back, picked Aya up bridal style, had Maria holding Mary and Luna before having everyone dive out of the wagon before it crashed.

"Wh-what was that?" Aya asked, blushing vividly as she had her hand on his chest. Viola blushed vividly, setting Aya down as Maria did the same to Luna and Mary.

"... I have no idea... But that was some quick thinking Violetta!" Mary said, tackle-hugging him as he fell back, dropping Jean on the ground right behind him, quickly waking her from her slumber.

"AH!" Jean shouted, waking up quickly before looking at Aya. "... Doctor Drevis... Where am I?" Jean asked Aya who shrugged. "Wh-what did the examination say?"

"Well before I was gon-" Aya began, about to tell her the fact that she was going to slice her up into a carcass before Luna put a hand to her mouth as a way to say "Best she not know." "... Well, actually the results came in. You're getting much better, but we needed to transport you to another medical facility to get a closer examination, free of charge." Aya quickly lied with her innocent smile.

"Th-thank you Doctor!" Jean said with a smile as Aya nodded.

"And for future reference, just call me Aya." Aya said with a smile as Jean nodded happily.

"... Where are we Violetta?" Luna asked, looking up at the only (SOMEWHAT) boy in the group.

"... According to this GPS..." he took the phone from Mary as he saved her game. Mary pouted though, seeing as she wanted to play more. "... We're... What? This can't be right... We're..."

"What? What is it?" asked Aya as she peered over his shoulder.

"... Ellen's forest." Violetta said before noticing the bloodstains on the grass. "... I don't like the look of this one bit." he said, taking a step toward the house before lightning struck right in front of him. "AH!" he said jumping back just in time to avoid it. "... Sheesh..." he said, looking around. Mary had walked over to the bloodstain and touched it.

"Look mom! Red paint!" she said as Maria ran over, quickly grabbing her hand.

"That's not paint dear." Maria said, quickly having Mary wipe her hand on the dress.

"You're such a gorgeous nightmare~. Old habits never seem to go away~ You make me feel brand new yeah~ We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life!" the phone rang as Viola looked at it. He looked at the caller ID and photo.

"... Mr. Onigawara..." she said, looking at the name as Aya looked at the phone from the side. "Anybody know this dude?"

"It's Ogre!" Aya said, snatching the phone. "Hiya!"

"... Um... May I ask who's speaking and then ask that you hand the phone to Violetta?" the man on the phone asked.

"It's Aya Drevis sir, remember? You helped me out when that curse was on my house?" she asked, talking on the phone to the man.

"... Ah yes Aya! How have you been dear girl?" the man on the phone asked.

"I've been well... I've actually stopped following my father's actions."

"Exce-" the man began before a loud shout was heard from the side of the phone.

"HAI THERE!" Mary shouted over the phone in a childish manner as Aya grunted in pain, dropping the phone.

"... Blasted eardrums." the man said, seeming to wince in pain from the loud shout. "And greetings child."

"I'm Mary! Aya's baby sister! Who're you?!" Mary asked, grabbing the phone from the ground as she put it to her ear with a childish smile.

"My name is Ogre, pleased to meet you miss Mary." he said as she gave a wide smile.

"Oh... I'm much too young to be called a 'Miss'." Mary said before smiling again. "... Hey do you want to be my frie-"

"Mary, give your older sister the phone." Maria said with a stern look. Mary looked down.

"Yes mommy..." Mary said, handing the phone back to Aya who took the phone.

"... So how've you been?" Aya asked, holding the phone as she put it on speaker.

"I've been good. From what miss Novella tells me, you're near Ellen's house... So I'd suggest running." said Ogre before Viola butted in.

"No big deal, that Numeric guy handled the house. No one's going in to get hurt ever again." Viola said with a smile as he scratched his head.

"... Unfortunately... That's not true." Ogre said.

"What do you mean?"

"That Cat brought them back." Ogre said before a loud meow was heard.

"V-V-V-Violetta?" Luna asked, tugging on the older boy's sleeve as he looked down at her.

"Yeah Luna?" Viola asked, looking at her. She was pointing panickedly as she pointed in a direction.

"K-kitty..." Luna said as Viola looked in the direction that she was pointing. His eyes widened suddenly as he saw what she was pointing at, a black cat. Mary had quickly run behind Aya as Aya stood her ground, facing the cat. Jean had stood alongside Maria and was staring in the same direction as Viola stood in the front with Luna right behind him.

"Violetta, I'm home~!" the Cat said in a sing-song voice as more lightning struck and thunder boomed.

"... Blast." Viola muttered under his breath as he gripped his arm, a sudden burst of lightning hitting inside his palm. "Huh?" he said, watching as electricity began coursing through his fingertips. "What in the world?"

"No... So you've figured out how to use Numeric's powers?" the Cat asked as it grinned. "... Excellent." it said before rushing at Viola.

"What? I don't know what it is you're talking about Mr. Kitty!" Viola said with a grin, despite the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

Luna's eyes widened as she looked at Viola's palm. "... I've found him... The one who can teach me..." she said, looking at the palm as she backed away, taking her hands out of her pink hoodie's pockets. The Cat suddenly leaped at Viola who, with no other choice, swung his hand at it, causing the electricity to shock the Cat and send it back.

"... Whoa..." Viola said, looking at his hand. "... Sweet! Take this!" he shouted, running at the Cat before it got up and did a flip over her. "What th-" he began before feeling it bite his leg from behind. "GAH!" he shouted in pain before he was lifted off of the ground and thrown at a tree. As he collided with the tree, his consciousness left him.

"VIOLETTA!" the girls shouted before getting a glare from the cat.

"Back off." the Cat ordered as the girls froze. The Cat grinned and began walking to the unconscious Viola. "Good... Good..." the Cat said with a grin as it was getting closer. Luna grunted in slight anger as she ran in front of Viola with her arms outstretched.

"I won't let you hurt him! I need him!" she shouted before the Cat growled.

"Useless child!" the Cat said, about to leap to her before Luna took a breath.

"Ha... Ah-ha-ha... Haaaaaaaa-CHOOO!" Luna sneezed, a sudden burst of wind was sent at the Cat, sending it flying away and into a giant thorn-covered rose bush. Luna's hoodie went up, showing that it was a cat eared hoodie. (D'AWWW! THAT'S ADORABLE! :D)

"... And I thought the Fabricated World had weird stuff." Mary muttered, watching them as Luna then got on her knees and crawled to Viola before lightly shaking him.

"... Violetta... Can you get up?" asked Luna as the boy was still asleep. "... Vio?" she asked, shaking him a bit harder. Aya sighed and walked to the wagon, quickly rummaging through the remains as Jean watched her. She then walked over to Violetta, hiding something behind her back. "... Aya, Vio's asleep... Can you help me wake him up?"

"Of course." Aya said with a grin as she stood in front of him before pulling out a chainsaw. "... RISE AND SHINE!" she shouted, revving it up as Viola snapped awake, screaming bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Viola screamed as Aya giggled. The others also giggled at him. "N-NOT FUNNY!" he shouted in fear. Luna pouted.

"You should all be nicer to master Violetta." Luna said with a whiny tone as everyone raised an eyebrow.

"... Master?" Everyone but Luna said in unison as she nodded.

"Yeah!" Luna said, smiling. Viola sat up and sighed.

"... Lune?" Viola asked, looking at her as the girl blushed.

"Ohmigosh, he's using nicknames!" she screamed in her head as her blush deepened. "N-no! Teacher X Student never goes well... But he's cute... AH NO!" she thought to herself before Viola rested his hand on her shoulder, not knowing that the reason that she was crushing on him was because their magics being different charges. Her magical charge is positive while his is negative. She was not aware of this either.

"Luna... I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not your master, and furthermore... We're friends. We're on the same level." he said with a warm smile as Jean looked at the bush. The bush suddenly set ablaze before the Cat leaped out at Viola and Luna, an angered look in it's eyes.

"You're mine now!" shouted the Cat as it approached the two.

"Uh-oh!" Luna and Viola shouted as they hugged each other, eyes shut. Before anyone could turn their heads to stop the Cat, Aya's chainsaw revved up as she span.

"Bulls-eye." Aya said with a grin as she sawed through the Cat, blood splattering everywhere from the attack. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Aya. She grinned again as she stood up. "What? Not like its death was long and agonizing." Aya said with a grin as the others eyes widened.

"... Mistress... You scare me." Maria said to her.

"I scare a lot of people." Aya said, quickly wiping the blood off of her face. "Come on, let's all go look for a place to clean up. Girls first, then boy." Aya said, snickering as Viola blushed and pouted at her.

"Just had to bring up the male and female body switch again, didn't you?" Viola asked as Aya nodded.

"It was soooo~ worth it." Aya teased as they all walked toward the house.

"... What the... But... Numeric erased this... How is it..." Viola said, still walking forward as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "... If anything happens, we run... Got it?"

"Yeah." the others said as he opened the door, revealing an average mansion, complete with chandeliers, a grand staircase, a dining room and a large room to the left. "... What the..."

"AWESOME!" Mary shouted excitedly as she ran to the large room on the left, finding a hot spring room. "EVEN COOLER!" she shouted excitedly as she looked inside. "Even boys and girls sections!" she said with a happy smile as she looked inside. Maria had wandered to the staircase and looked at the room to the left of it.

"... A clothes washing room..." Maria said as she looked inside.

"No wait! This is El-" Viola began as Aya ignored him and ran to the dining room with Jean.

"A fully stocked fridge?" Jean asked, opening it as Aya gripped her chainsaw tightly.

"... Luna... Do you feel a dark presence?" asked Viola as she shrugged.

"... I feel like... There's something nearby..." Luna said as she began walking up the stairs. Viola quickly followed as Mary looked back.

"... Not again..." Mary said as she drew her palette knife and followed them silently so as not to attract attention to them all if something were waiting to attack.

Aya turned around quickly, drawing her chainsaw as she took a step forward. "... Jean, get behind me." she ordered as the girl listened with no complaints. Maria quickly turned around, drawing some scalpels as she looked up the stairs. "... That foreboding presence..." she muttered under her breath as she walked up the stairs. Soon after, everyone was creeping up the stairs before seeing a man sitting in a room with an open door. He was sipping what appeared to be tea as he looked at a painting.

"Ahh, how lovely the doll looks... Unfortunately... It's only art... Not the real thing... You should have just went with my Aya instead of turning against me... Becoming that silly crow that helped her escape... But... I also thank you." the man said, taking another sip of his tea as Mary peered into the room.

"... THAT'S PENN!" she shouted, bursting into the room with her knife pointed at the man. "You'd better let my friend go!" she said angrily as the man chuckled. Aya had stood next to her, the phone in her pocket, there being no signal in the house as Ogre had hung up anyhow when the Cat had arrived.

"I'm not keeping him here... I'm awaiting the painting's arrival dear child." the man said as he looked at the painting.

"Okay buddy, you'd better tell us who you are and why you have Penn's painting or else I'm gonna turn this into the Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Aya said, revving up her chainsaw again. The man stood up to reveal that he was wearing a lab coat. He had brown, short hair as he turned around to face her. "F-f-ffa..."

"Aya, how wonderful to see you again my dear!" he said with a smile as he ran over and embraced her in a hug. She dropped the saw.

"D-d-daddy..." she said, tears dripping down her face before hugging him tightly and wailing as her face was instantly covered in tears. "Fat-fat-FATHER!" she screamed happily as she cried. Maria had heard her before walking into the room.

"D-D-Doctor!" she said, tears dripping down her face as he opened his arms again as if telling her to come also.

"There's always room for one more, Maria." he said, smiling innocently as Maria ran up and embraced him also, crying also. "I missed you two so much..." he said, hugging them both as he gave a sigh of happiness. "Thank goodness I got to see you again..."

"... I don't like the look of this..." muttered Viola as he held Luna's hand.

* * *

In the Fabricated World...

Penn sighed, sitting on the counter next to the Lady In Red as they stared at the new entrance. "... Mister Guertina, are you sure that we can't just hop through the painting?" Penn asked as the man shook his head.

"No..." the artist said as his painting girl sighed.

"... Can I protect him?" she asked as he nodded.

"Unfortunately, that would make the rest of the paintings consider you an outcast... So be careful..." the man said before handing her a rose... It was pink.

"Thanks." The Lady In Red said, hiding it in her pocket. "... Father..."

"Yes my dear?"

"... Thank you." she said as he nodded, sending them into the dungeon.

"... Mom?" Penn asked, looking at her as she crawled next to him.

"Yes son?" she asked as he looked forward.

"... Don't lose your rose." he said, walking into the dungeon. She followed silently, sliding against the floor was her canvas as she crawled next to him. He suddenly held a hand in front of her.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him before he bent down.

"Climb on my back mom." he said, kneeling with his back to her as he readied to carry her. "I want you to hold onto my rose." he said, handing her his rose as she slipped it into her other pocket before she climbed up onto his back. He smiled, holding her up as he held her canvas.

"... Thanks son." she said with a smile as he nodded.

"Not a problem." he said, smiling as he began walking down the stairs.

"... Long walk..." she said as they continued walking down the long and dark stairs before entering a room. "... One side has a vase of water and the other an entrance..."

"How many petals do you have?"

"Ten." she said as he nodded.

"I've got seven." he said as they exited and then walked to the left. "... It's your sister." Penn said to the Lady as she nodded.

"Yeah... Let's go." she said as they walked away from it, passing the window they ignored before a loud squishing sound was heard. "... What was that?" she whispered before they turned to the left, seeing red paint drip down the window.

"... Creepy." Penn said, almost unfazed as he walked past it with her. The walked to the left side as they entered the door, ignoring the notes. The moment they walked in, she gasped. "What is it?"

"...'Concealed Secret' and 'Deja Vu'..." she said, pointing to the two pieces. "... I haven't seen these pieces in years..." she said as Penn walked on, entering the next room. The moment they entered, they saw a giant snake sleeping as Penn nearly shouted in fear.

"I-I h-h-hate snakes..." Penn said with a scared tone as she kissed his cheek.

"It's okay Penn... Mommy's right here." she said as he nodded unsurely and walked past it. They walked all the way up as they passed the white ant that was crawling around. She then pointed to another painting. "Look Penn! 'A Spectacle Of Blood'! she said excitedly as she adored the paintings. "It's like a walk down memory lane." she said with a smile as he touched the painting.

"... It's wet." he said as she nodded.

"Remember, we're in another world. paintings are different here." she said as he nodded slowly. They then entered the room to their left as the walked down the stairs. Each one had a case with a different color. First red, then blue, then yellow, purple and green. He looked at the first one. "... He's a good artist." he said, admiring the third-dimensional picture. She then pointed to the next, the picture of an open book. He walked over and she turned the page.

"Everyone goes to sleep at night." she read as he nodded. "... Let's not wait for night then." They went to the next as he adored the shark.

"I've never seen this before... What is it?"

"It's called a shark." she said as he tried to stick his hand in the painting, only to hit dry canvas.

"Hmm... Only some act up." he said, walking to the next. "Hmm... Tea!" he said excitedly. "Gosh I can smell it!" Penn said as he quickly attempted to push his hand into the painting, only to hit canvas and the wall again. "OW!" he shouted as The Lady In Red giggled.

"Dear, remember. How many times do I have to tell you that many things in this gallery are either to tease you or drive you mad?" she said as he nodded. He went to the last painting and looked at it. he quickly set her down before ripping the painting off of the wall as her eyes widened. "Wh-what are you..."

"Think that ant wanted to go home?" he asked as she put a hand to her chin and nodded. They quickly ran out and approached the hole that they ignored previously as the Ant stood there.

"That's my home! Can you set it down?" it asked as they nodded, placing the painting over the hole. "Oh... There's a way back now." it said with a smile as it hopped into the hole. The duo wasted no time to quickly cross over as they looked at the next piece.

"'Hard-to-Wake Man'... Can't say I've seen this before." she said as he nodded. "... I wonder if these are abandoned pieces. They then looked at the next piece, two roses that resembled Ib and Garry's roses. "Ah... 'Stubborn Twins'... They were always so rude." she said as they walked past. They ignored the next two paintings as they went down the stairs. Penn jumped at the turn."Son, don't act so 'Stirred Up'." she said with a giggle as he pouted, about to enter the first door before she stopped him. "It's dark in there." she said, leading him to the other door. He opened it as they walked in. He was about to approach the painting on the left as she grabbed his hand. "Don't touch the 'Mistake'." she said as he walked away from it. They then walked to the twisty hallway as she held her hand in front of him. "It's my turn." she said, quickly crawling through the hall, avoiding the needles with grace before she smashed the black rose waiting for them with her right fist.

"Mom!" he said, running up to her as she smiled.

"... Looks like we're safe." she said as they approached the new pieces. She pointed to the left as he went to that piece.

"... 'Imprisoned Flame'." he read before pulling the needles out of the butterfly, freeing it. Before it had the chance to run off, The Lady In Red caught it and handed it to Penn. They then quickly ran out of the hallway before taking a right to the side with the 'Mistake'.

"..." she silently passed the 'Mistake' before Penn followed, only to have it bust out of its painting as it punched him. "PENN!" she shouted, feeling a petal fall off of his rose. "... No... It hurts us now..." she said before launching herself at the 'Mistake', wrapping her arms around its neck from behind in an attempt to choke it.

"Mom!" Penn shouted, grunting as he stood up from the wall he hit.

"Go! Run son!" she shouted to him as he shook his head.

"No! Not without you!" he said before 'Mistake' reacted violently, beginning to run and turn so The Lady would painfully hit the wall as she grunted in pain. Penn's eyes suddenly widened, memories rushing back into his mind. "... For the cause." He said, glowing before he quickly jumped at the creature, kicking it in the midsection as it screeched in pain, grabbing his leg and throwing him out of the room. It quickly grabbed the Lady's arms and hurled her at Penn.

"Uh-oh!" The Lady said before Penn grabbed her and ran off, running up as they grabbed the painting of the candle. The butterfly seemed to long for it as the Lady placed it into the painting, igniting a flame.

"... Should we head to the dark room now mom?" he asked as she nodded.

"... Yes." she said as they walked toward it, avoiding the 'Mistake'.

As they entered the dark room with the candle painting, they stumbled into a canvas with a violet "9" on it. They decided to stay silent as they looked around. They soon after found a green "1", a blue "2" and then began walking faster, Penn holding the painting before he ran into a porcelain cat, knocking it off of its stand as it shattered. They gasped lightly before walking forth, trying to stay calm as they found a yellow "3", an orange "8". He was about to walk up to another painting before she grabbed his arm.

"... Don't go to 'Malice's True Form'." she warned in a whisper as he silently nodded. They backtracked a bit before finding a red "7". They heard a loud thump before her eyes widened. She began crawling through the darkness and hopping into the air. Penn quickly followed as he saw her flip a switch. "Run!" she said as they quickly darted out of the room. As they left, they slammed the door, panting before she pointed to the clock.

"Enter the code sweetie." she said, holding her chest as he ran over. "The colors are red, blue, yellow, violet and then green." she said, not including the orange as she remembered earlier paintings.

He nodded, slowly inputting the number. "72391." he entered before the clock began working. It suddenly got dark as the duo held each other's hands. The butterfly suddenly flew out of the painting as they approached the 'Stubborn Twins'. "... They're asleep now." he said before she led him back to 'Mistake''s room. They quickly ran through the hallway as they went to the painting of the sky. They quickly began shaking it, because they felt like it would help. They looked at the stars. A star fell out as Penn picked it up. "... Stardust." he said, placing it in his pocket. They left the room, slowly sneaking around as they passed a red head that was laid on the floor. "... That's fu-" he began before the Lady glared at him with a stern look before giving a smile that could chill anyone to the bone.

"Don't use such language sweetie."

Upon going up the steps, they found the white ant again.

It noticed them and seemed to a smile. "Oh it's a star! I love those!... I want it." it said as Penn reluctantly gave it the stardust. The Lady sat next to him as the ant ate it. "Yay! Thank you!... Wait a moment." it suddenly disappeared before reappearing. "Gift." it said, giving The Lady a key as she smiled.

"Thank you friend." she said, smiling at it. They quickly ran past the twins as they used the key, opening the door as they walked through.

* * *

ArktonDartorix 5/11/13 . chapter 4

The amount of shenanigans you are able to incorporate into this story is delightful and makes this so much fun to read :D

* * *

Thanks! :D I always put more of a joking personality when playing video games... Liiiiiike...

Ib:

Fake Mom(Ib's fake mom): Come with me.

Me: BITCH! I'ma go with Garry! C'mon Garry, the Garry X Ib fanfictions are gonna start. (XDDDDD)

* * *

The Witch's House:

Ellen(In Viola's body): I'll take Viola's share of love too.

Me: YOU EVIL BITCH!... I think I just fell in love with a video game character. ;A; (XDDDD)

* * *

Mad Father:

Dio: This way!

Me: Aw! A cute blonde boy!... AYA GO KISS HIM! (XDDD)

* * *

Azaziel the Demented 5/11/13 . chapter 4

I love story so much

love love it soo mmmuuuuuuuuuccccchhhhhhh!

* * *

I'm glad you like it! :D

* * *

You want to give flames? I don't care, I'll light a barbecue with it and then throw a party. Who wants some food? *Grilling all kinds of barbecue food with barbecue food on the table* Yes, I'm attempting to be optimistic.

* * *

Answer these in reviews if you think you can. There are no wrong answers because we all have our own opinions. (Also, this might be a crossover into Ib or The Witch's House (Undecided because this is a TRIPLE-Crossover.))

What is going to happen next?

DOES THE CAT HAVE 1-UPS?!

Will anything ever make sense?!

Who's a better driver? Ib or Dio?

Who here thinks Ellen's funny? :D

Who's the bald guy in the front?

WHY DID I UPDATE THIS SO FAST?!

Is this a good or bad story?

Should the age rating be changed? (NO BECAUSE PRETTY MUCH EVERY 7-WHATEVER YEAR OLD HAS HEARD THESE WORDS. XD)

MAKE ME CAKE! (That's not a question! *Throws a knife at the oven*)

Myyyyy Reapers bring all da souls to the yaaaaard. And they're like *Snaps fingers* PSH! It's betta than yourz! (... *Face Palm*)

Am I changing the canon character's personalities too much? Or are their adaptations fine?

* * *

All these questions and more, may or may not be answered on the next chapter of, "Love Comes In Unexpected Forms"!

* * *

Hmm, can't remember all of the things I've quoted in here, but I'm gonna give credit to quotes when I find it.

Azaziel the Demented: By all that'ds Holy, Unholy and in between, what is going on? (I read this a long while back and wrote the line re-worded without realizing that I had quoted Azaziel the Demented.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Comes In Unexpected Forms

* * *

Chapter 6: I kissed my nephew?!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ib (pronounced "Eeb," similar to "Eve") is a freeware horror adventure game by kouri made in RPG Maker 2000.

The Witch's House (Majo no Ie) is a freeware puzzle-oriented horror game by Fummy made in RPG Maker VX.

Mad Father is a freeware horror adventure game by Sen (of Miscreant's Room) made in WOLF RPG Editor.

I, The Angel Of The Crescent Moon own no rights to these three games and I am only writing a Fanfiction in order to entertain readers of this story. The only things I own is this story and the characters Penn and the Unnamed Witch, later revealed to be named Numeric along with the previously mentioned character Xalbador. Luna Willow and Eden Joeseph belongs to a good friend of mine, "The 13 Paged NoteBook". Thanks again for all the help Note, it really helps! If there's anything you think I should change and or work differently, just PM me! ^^

* * *

Current Character Parties:

Dio(COUGHOliverCOUGH), Ellen(In Viola's Body) & Ib.

Aya, Jean, Luna, Maria, Mary & Viola(In Numeric's Body)

Penn & The Lady In Red

Numeric(In Ellen's Body) Eden and Garry

* * *

Current Pairings:

Dio X Aya

(One-Sided)Ellen X Dio

Mary X (OC)Penn

Viola X (OC)Numeric

(One-Sided)Luna(OC) X Viola

* * *

Character Themes: (Canon characters have their original themes, and the new themes(These songs give me inspiration to work the character)).

Aya: Monster by Meg and Dia

Dio: I Don't Want To Be by Gavin DeGraw

Ib: Hero by Enrique Iglesias

Garry: Shattered by Trading Yesterday

Mary: Imaginary by Evanescence

Viola: Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift

Ellen: My Last Breath by Evanescence

Jean: You And I by Anarbor

* * *

(OCs)

Penn: Promise Me by Dead By April (Acoustic Version)

Numeric: White Rabbit by Egypt Central

Luna: Everytime We Touch by Cascada

Eden: Paradise By ColdPlay

* * *

Parings Music

Dio X Aya: Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian

Ib X Garry: Kiss From A Rose by Failure To Excel

Mary X (OC)Penn: Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada

Viola X (OC)Numeric: You And I by Anarbor

Ellen X (OC) Luna: Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John

Jean X (OC)Eden: Far Away by Nickelback

* * *

Before anything starts, I'd like to thank my friend, (Who wishes not to be identified) for combining both the songs and a small amount of her own lyrics for the opening. :D So this is the combination of two versions and she added some of her own lyrics to connect to the story a bit.

* * *

Opening song: E? Aa, sou. (Triple Crossover Parody)

Original Singer of "E? Aa, sou (Ib parody): 96neko

Singer of E? Aa sou used for song: Miku-tan

* * *

Ib: *Picks a rose and smells it*

For all the sentimental reasons reeling,

They're only superficial feelings,

Viola: *Reaches out for her father and Numeric in her own body*

Bad shot, Cannot,

I'll laugh when I want it,

Aya: *Sneaks up and holds Dio's hand*

This chance you'll get, are you ready yet?

Ellen: *Lying in bed, hugging a pillow in tears*

Although I sometimes think it, for fun I will dream it,

Mary: *Staring at Penn's painting of her, him and The Lady In Red before burning it*

I never know the time to be so,

So happy, so snappy, you'll be friendly,

Till the time you throw me away,

Penn: *Draws a knife and cuts himself, only dripping black paint*

Ah stabbing me through the heart,

It's like a nightmare,

Garry: *Staring at himself in a mirror before punching it*

Giving the chance to start,

It's like a lie now,

Jean: *Dancing in a field of flowers before corpses appear, Eden holding her close to him*

Swirling and whirling,

If this is love I, cannot wait to part,

And run away,

Eden: *Stuck in a maze, calling out for Jean with wide eyes*

Hey, call my name, just as loud as you can,

Penn: *Braces himself for a slap only to get a kiss on the cheek from Mary*

I will adore so, more so, I really wanna scream,

Numeric: *Grins at Viola from behind before spinning her around and kissing her*

Can't escape, No, no, not if you're in my lair,

Perhaps you'll grin, I'll win, you never saw me coming.

Ib: *Drops her rose*

I do not hate it,

Viola: *Looks away, pouting*

Want it,

Luna: *Grunts, arms crossed in a defensive motion from a blast of white fire*

I bear it,

Mary: *Draws her palette knife*

I'm lying,

Penn: *Grabs Mary's knife, cutting his hand*

It's bitter sweet but it's making me nervous,

Dio: *Looking at Ellen with a smile*

Really? I don't know how to take it

Ellen: *Looks down before Dio puts a hand on her shoulder, smiling*

If I'm a whore, you'll tell me the truth.

Garry:

I say I'm stupid, foolish, dim-witted,

Brainless, slow, dim, I face it, I break it, I'm useless

Mary: *Penn kisses her head as he hugs her from behind*

I make it by in life by trusting the ones, who tell me,

I'm worth the fight,

Dio: *Sitting on a tall sign, smiling as the rain comes down*

Ah, fell from the skies above, could it be this love,

Garry: *Drops both the blue and red rose*

Purple to petal flight, like little raindrops

Dio: *Spins Ellen around in a circle, smiling innocently*

Spinning, and dancing, you feeling dizzy?

Garry: *Scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin as he looks at Ib*

Maybe we'll take a break, and run away?

Numeric and Penn: *Synchronized dance YEAH!*

Now show me sweetie, now don't you be scared,

Is it them, is it me?

I'll be there until the end.

See my lolicon(Numeric to Viola)/sweet yandere(Penn to Mary) aren't I drawing you in?

'Cause I know, yes I know

What it is that you desire!

Ib: *Writing slowly on a piece of paper*

This feeling, sweet or nice?

Mary: *Painting on a canvas with a smile*

It may just take your life

Ellen: *Laughing while reading a book*

After all this interpretation simply cries. (HEY! I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE TO ME! XD)

Viola: *Tosses a piece of paper into a fireplace as it burns*

So the things that we feel

Aya:

We know they're all unreal

Girls:

Isn't it stuffed and sealed?

We're made to believe...

Dr. Drevis: *Slides his fingers through his hair before reaching out*

So isn't it right for you to obey?

Don't tell me that you're still feeling so unsatisfied!

Mrs. Drevis: *Opens her arms, holding Aya and Maria*

The time is here, to take the last leap

Because well, there's no need, just take my hand.

Boys:

Now it does not matter how it ends

Let's see how it turns out

Through those pretty eyes of yours

No matter where we go, it will never end

Because well, hey, I mean, hey!

We've breached the breaking point

Girls:

No I can't take it...

*The cat appears and scares the boys and girls*

*Screaming takes place*

* * *

With Numeric and Garry... (And Eden(Even though Numeric is doing her best to keep him away))

* * *

"Where are we even going?" Garry asked, playing with his hair as he followed Numeric.

"We're going to Britain." she answered, walking forward before a snap was heard. "AH! My knee!" she shouted in pain as she fell to the ground, grunting in pain. "G-get me to a hospital Garry!" she said as Garry sighed and picked her up. He quickly ran to a conveniently placed hospital and ran her into the Emergency Room.

"Oh my." a nurse said, looking at Numeric's incorrectly bent knee. "We'll have to perform surgery quickly." she said as a doctor and another nurse came in with a bed as they quickly pulled her into the operating room. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait here until your sister's surgery is done." she said as Garry nodded, sitting down on a chair in the near empty room, being that only he and the nurse were present.

* * *

Hours later...

* * *

A youth with platinum hair walked in, panting lightly. "Sh-sheesh, your girlfriend makes one Hell of a magic wall." he said, sitting next to Garry as he shrugged.

"She's not my girlfriend. She'd sooner be my sister." Garry said as he pouted. Eden shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"If you say so." he said, sighing before a nurse came to them. Garry looked up with hope in his eyes.

"The surgery went well, and we even handled her illness." she said as the boys raised an eyebrow.

"Illness?" they muttered, looking at each other.

"Would you like to see her?" she asked as they boys stood up. They nodded before she led them to a room where she was sleeping. "Just let her rest, she'll wake up in a bit." the nurse said as she left.

"..." Garry walked over and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "... She looks like she's in pain." He sighed as Eden walked over.

"... Wake up." he said, sliding his hand along her cheek before her eyes fluttered open.

"... Hey Garry." she said, sitting up as she stretched, this time, her bones making less cracks. "... Huh... I feel stronger." she said, getting out of the bed before looking at Eden. "What is he doing here?!" she shouted, holding her hand to the side as yellow energy was showing in her left hand and charging quickly. "Try some negative energy this time!" she said as she threw a ball of energy at Eden.

"... This is gonna take a while." Garry said with a sigh as he stood up. "... I guess I can go look elsewhere for Dio and Ib." he said, walking out of the room and leaving the hospital before noticing a museum down the street. "... Guertina exhibit, October 1 - 31." he read aloud before suddenly hearing voices in his head. "STAY AWAY!" he heard someone shout as he held his head from a rapidly increasing headache. "DON'T COME!" he heard the voice say as he walked to the museum.

"... I've got to go and help this person. There's a reason I'm being told to stay away from that art museum, so that means there's something important to do there." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking toward it.

* * *

With Team Dio! XD

* * *

Dio sighed happily as he drove toward an apartment complex. "... Finally here." he said, smiling as he looked at Ib, who was sleeping silently and Ellen, who was writing in a notebook that she must have picked up at a stop they made. "... You two go head up to the third floor at the end apartment. I've got to make a call." he said as the Ellen nodded and stepped out of the car, giving Ib a piggyback ride.

"... Dio wait..." she said as he looked at her, smiling.

"Yes?" he asked as she paused for a bit. "Ellen?" ... She shook her head, smiling.

"I'll tell you later." she said, smiling lightly as she closed the door. He drove off soon after as she carried Ib to the elevator and went up to the apartment. She sighed as she walked in, noticing that it wasn't as nice as she was expecting. It was rather empty, a small television set, a house phone, a bathroom, a kitchen and a computer desk. She smiled, walking over to the bed and laying Ib down before walking over to the fridge and looking inside. "... Not even a shred of food." she said before slamming it shut. "How can a person make a meal for the people she cares about without even a shred of food?!" she thought as she sat on the nearby chair and pouted. She opened her notebook and read it before blushing deeply and shutting it. "No... Stop that..." she said, holding her face in her hands. "You're going to just make you hate yourself. You can't think or admit that you're in love with-" the door opened as the other blonde walked in. "Dio! Welcome!" she said, smiling as she looked at him. He waved, smiling as he locked the door behind him.

"Sorry this place isn't as nice as the hotel." he apologized as she smiled, shaking her head.

"It's perfectly fine! I like it actually, feels natural somehow." she said, smiling as he nodded, unsure about her words.

"Uh-huh..." he trailed off.

"... Dio?" she asked, taking a step closer as he blushed lightly.

"Yeah?" he asked as she smiled up at him.

"... I know we barely know each other... But... Uh... You've been a really good friend... And... I'd like to be your friend." she said as he smiled and petted her head.

"Of course we can be friends, Ellen." he said with a smile. She smiled back as Ib woke up, yawning tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"... Hi." Ib said as Ellen and Dio waved to her.

"... So... Dio, do you think you could drop me off at the grocery store? I can whip up something for dinner." Ellen said, smiling as he nodded, smiling.

"Actually, we can all just go, I can help Ellen." Ib said, smiling at her as she nodded slowly, seeming to sigh. "I can push the wagon for you and you Dio can reach the higher shelves!" Ib said as Ellen nodded, smiling at the two. Dio quickly walked over to a coat rack before getting a fedora and putting it on, using it to cover his bandages. He smiled at the girls as Ellen chuckled.

"Looking sharp." Ellen said, smiling as he blushed lightly. Dio smiled as the two girls left the apartment before he closed it behind hm and locked it. He followed them quickly before grabbing their hands and leading them to the car. He smiled, letting in Ib and Ellen before getting in the driver's seat and driving them to the grocery store. He smiled and got out of the car before two males were standing on the side and gasped as Dio smiled at them.

"Nice ride bro. Is that a 252 MPH Pontiac Trans-Am?" one of them asked as he nodded, closing the door.

"Indeed. It belonged to my uncle." Dio said before walking to the other side before opening the door for Ellen and Ib before they got out of the car and locked the door behind them. He smiled and walked forward. "Let's go girls." He said with a smile as they followed him into the grocery store. Ellen smiled as Ib quickly grabbed a wagon and pushed it with them before Dio took it from her. "I've got it, you two just shop for the food." Dio said with a smile as Ib nodded, smiling. Ib quickly ran up next to Ellen as the blonde looked at the shelves.

"What do we need to get Ellen?" Ib asked, looking up at the teen as the girl slid her left forefinger on a shelf.

"Do you guys want Parmesean Ranch Chicken and Melty Fudge Brownies for dessert, or Rabbit Stew with Chocolate Cake for dessert?" Ellen asked with a smile as Ib and Dio looked at each other.

"The first one." they said in unison with wide smiles as Ellen nodded, taking a turn down an aisle.

"Okay then, I'll need to get... This and this, this and this and this!" she said, grabbing crushed corn flakes, Parmesan cheese, ranch salad dressing mix, skinless, boneless chicken breast halves and butter before throwing them into the cart. "Hmm... Next..." she said before walking back to the fridge and grabbing more butter. "And then... White sugar, vanilla extract, eggs, all-purpose flour, unsweetened cocoa powder, salt, semisweet chocolate chips and..." she said, walking down the aisles and tossing the things into the air, which Ib was running around and catching before throwing them into thew wagon. "... Where's the things I use for the-AH!" she said before grabbing something and shoving it into the cart herself, hiding it under a bag of sugar with a smile. "Okay, I got it all!" she said with a smile as Dio's stomach growled.

"... I must be really hungry." He said, blushing as the girls giggled and walked toward the cashier's shelf... Where there was a long line. "Ah... Why don't you two go wait in the car, I've got this stuff." he said, smiling as the girls nodded.

"C'mon Ib, let's go." Ellen said as the girl nodded, smiling before they walked out of the store. The moment they walked out of the store, the two teens they saw earlier had walked up to them the moment they reached the car.

"Hey girl, why don't you ditch Mr. Fancy-car and hang with us?" one asked, leaning a hand on the car as she gasped, looking down as she rested her hands on her chest. Ib quickly stood next to her and held her hands together.

"What about you sweetie?" the other asked as she blushed, her face the same color of her eyes.

"Uh..." Ellen said before Dio walked out, whistling a happy tone as he pushed the cart. "Ah!" she said, before she and Ib ran over. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his left arm as he blushed lightly. "Hey babe! There you are!" she said as Ib hugged his other arm.

"Big brother, come on! You left us out here in the cold and we've got to get home!" Ib said as he nervously loaded the car once the two males backed off. He sighed as he got in the drivers seat and looked at the two girls.

"... Babe, huh?" Dio asked, smiling at Ellen who blushed deeply.

"H-hey, you try dealing with older teenage guys hitting on you!" Ellen said, pouting as Ib leaned over and hugged him.

"Thanks for protecting us Ollie." she said as he petted her head.

"Anything for you girls." he said, smiling as he started the car and drove them back to the apartment.

* * *

With the biggest group...

* * *

"Now that everything's all straightened out... You're not my daddy." Mary said, pointing her knife at the scientist as Viola and Luna stood next to her, Jean behind them.

"Mary, put your knife down." Maria ordered as Mary pouted.

"But mom!"

"NOW Mary." she said with a stern look as Mary obeyed, pouting. Maria smiled and looked back at the man. "Doctor?"

"Please, just call me Alfred." he said as she nodded. Aya was still busy hugging the crap out out of him.

"Alfred... How are you still alive?" she asked as he shrugged.

"I don't know. I just was-As you kids say nowadays-..." he said, looking at Viola and the others. "I was 'chilling' in the other world, the one beyond this one." he said as Viola, Luna and Mary pouted. "When I met this cat-"

"What color was it?" Viola asked quickly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Alfred asked, looking at him.

"What color was the cat?" Viola asked, glaring.

"... White." the man answered as he sighed calmly.

"Whew... Thought something was bad." Viola said as Luna held his hand. He blushed and looked down a bit at her. "... Why are you holding m-"

"You looked worried." she said as he nodded.

"... I am... This is Ellen's house after all." Viola explained.

"... Who's Ellen?" Luna asked.

"... She's a witch." Viola said as Luna gasped lightly. "She used to be a good friend of mine. We'd play all the time with her toys and I'd sometimes bring over board games for us to play in her room... One day... I promised that we could switch bodies... She wanted to see the outside world, but her skin wouldn't be able to take the light of the sun."

"Like a Vampire?" she asked as Viola nodded.

"Just like the real ones, not the ones from simple romances... I'm talking about things like Count Dracula." Viola said as he let go of Luna's hand. "... And I never saw her again." he said before Luna hugged him tightly, not realizing she had buried her face in his chest.

"That stinks." she said as he nodded, hugging her back.

"... But I do miss her sometimes." he said, hugging her tightly as she blushed lightly.

"..." Aya coughed. "Quick, get some Mistletoe." she whispered to Jean as the girl giggled.

"Maybe a hotel room?" Jean whispered back as they burst into laughter.

"... Do you hear something?" Maria asked Alfred who nodded.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" someone screamed before flying through the painting and hitting the floor with a loud THUD. He had midnight blue hair and wore a long purple scarf. Under that scarf was a long red T-shirt and a thin brown jacket over it. He wore green pants and yellow shoes also. He sat up, groaning in pain as he gripped his neck. "Dimensional portals suck..." He muttered as everyone buy Mary looked at the painting, noticing it was gone. "... Mar-" He began before the blonde-girl attacked him with a tight hug.

"PENN!" she shouted happily, unknowingly choking him with her grip as she laid on top of him on the ground.

"... Good t-to see you t-too... M-M-Mary!" Penn said between each gasp for air. "CHOKING!" He shouted as she let him go, blushing.

"Sorry, sorry!" she said as he stood up, breathing heavily. "... Wait... Where's mom?"

"... You have a mommy? Me too!" Mary said with an excited smile.

"Yeah... I think you know her." he said, smiling. "She goes by The Lady In Red?"

"... Big... Sister...?" Mary said before turning around and sticking her tongue out before wiping it rapidly with her right hand and sleeve. "EWWWW! I KISSED MY NEPHEW! EW EW EW EW EW! EWIES KAJIWIES!" she said, blushing deeply as she continued wiping her mouth on her dress sleeve. "AND I ALMOST USED TONGUE!" she shouted, grabbing a randomly appearing toothbrush as she began rapidly brushing her teeth in the bathroom next door. Penn sighed, looking down.

"Where'd she get the toothbrush?" he muttered as Aya and Jean burst into laughter and fell to the floor, Luna and Viola simply were looking back between Penn and the door.

"... Ah!" Viola and Luna pushed each other away before blushing and scratching the back of their own heads with sheepish smiles.

* * *

GhostGirl89243 8/16/13 . chapter 5

I have a feeling that Penn is gonna be a big Mama's boy. Spanking makes a great punishment for swearing boys. I don't know about you or other people but i can see that happening. Then just having a real fluffy scene afterwards, like The Lady in Red (Are you going to give her an actual name? If so, may I suggest Victoria?) rocking him back and forth while rubbing his back, kissing his forehead and singing a lullaby as he falls asleep. From my experiences in life I can say that even big boys like to be coddled once in a while, and from what I can tell from the story you gave on Penn i'd say he needs it, not overly so but more than just a little bit. I'd also like to see a dominant female in at least one of the relationships, like Aya, Ellen, or if your really into it, Viola, you never know what those seemingly shy girls will do when they're alone with the person they like. For instance a "shy" girl could be a real dominatrix when alone with their loved one, in some cases, surprisingly so. If you do go with that, when all the groups are together you could have a guy hit on "Ellen" (Numeric in Ellen's body) and then have Viola (in Numeric's body) get jealous. That would be awesome. After all they did switch bodies, so I'm going to point out that if Numeric is going through a females thought process, wouldn't Viola go through a males. Please note I am in no way trying to make you mad or steal your story, I am just giving ideas, you don't have to use them but I would be most honored if you did. I shall hope that you update soon because this is an excellent story and i'd hate to see it go unfinished. I apologize if I sound demanding but this fic is just that good. I hope to see more of this soon, but I will wait patiently. After all i'd rather wait for a good chapter than to get one the next day that barely even resembles anything at all. Well, hope to see more soon and I wish you good luck on editing and hope that you don't have too many distractions. Bye!

* * *

Sounds great!

And I already decided on calling The Lady In Red, "Rose" sorry.

Thanks for everything though!

* * *

HumanAtHeart 7/27/13 . chapter 5

I love this story and can't wait for the next part! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

* * *

This happens.

* * *

Heather 7/20/13 . chapter 5

THIS IS AMAZING! I MUST HAVE MOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!

* * *

Here you go!

* * *

Guest 7/12/13 . chapter 5

I love this story update update update

* * *

Alright, alright, alright! XD

* * *

Claire 7/2/13 . chapter 5

1. I have no idea...

2. I sure as hell hope the cat doesn't have 1 ups

3. Maybe in the end...

5. Sort of..

(or his secret twin, DUN DUN DUUUNNNN)

7. YOU ARE AWESOME!

8. Not good, not bad, AWESOME

good would it do?

10. Okay (hands you cake)

11. most of the adaptions are fine, but I recall Mary being more of a bitch. Ellen too.

The story is pretty good, but the only part I didn't like was Ellen's sudden sexual attempt (and rejection) with Dio. I felt like it was just random and had nothing to do with the rest of the story. Also I don't really understand whats going on with Maria, Mary, and Aya's memories. It seems like they remember the past, but at the same time suddenly think they're related.

* * *

Well, I always thought that the two girls only wanted a normal life and to escape their worlds.

Well actually Ellen's attempts on Dio are random, but it has something to do with the story in a sense.

And it's mainly a thing with "The Fabricated World" with it chnanged so that she could enter the real world with her own story that Aya and Maria were her family. It's basically tampered memories.

* * *

Claire 7/1/13 . chapter 1

the witch's name was ellen. just saying...

* * *

I know. :D

* * *

PandaPuppet 6/21/13 . chapter 5

What is going to happen next? /\/\ ME: well...I think that maybe dio, 'viola' and ib are going to meet up with Aya, Maria, Mary, Vio, jean, Dr. Drevis, And luna. You know considering WHO's house there in!

DOES THE CAT HAVE 1-UPS?! /\/\ ME: uhh...what?

Will anything ever make sense?! /\/\ ME: Being honest the first few chapters were confusing, but this one isint :)

Who's a better driver? Ib or Dio? /\/\ ME: ...Dio.

Who here thinks Ellen's funny? :D /\/\ ME: *jumps up 20 feet in the air with hand raised* MEEEEEE!

Who's the bald guy in the front? /\/\ me:...what bald guy...although I do know a bald guy...Oo

WHY DID I UPDATE THIS SO FAST?! /\/\ me: BECAUSE YOUR AWESOME!

Is this a good or bad story? /\/\ ME: None...It's...GREAT!

Should the age rating be changed? (NO BECAUSE PRETTY MUCH EVERY 7-WHATEVER YEAR OLD HAS HEARD THESE WORDS. XD) /\/\ ME: the rating fine

MAKE ME CAKE! (That's not a question! *Throws a knife at the oven*) /\/\ ME: sure if you REALLY want it...just might wanna know that the last time I made cake...a few people never made it back from the hospital...xD

Myyyyy Reapers bring all da souls to the yaaaaard. And they're like *Snaps fingers* PSH! It's betta than yourz! (... *Face Palm*) /\/\ me: YEAH, UHUH YEAH! I DOOOONT KNOW THE LYRICS YEAAAH!

Am I changing the canon character's personalities too much? Or are their adaptations fine?

/\/\: I personally love their personalitys!

EXTRA: I wonder how Viola and Ellen's meeting would be like? I really hope they forgive each other (or at least Viola forgive's Ellen) The idea of them being friends is nice

Update soon! -pandapuppet

* * *

That'd be later. XD

Super Mario reference, like 1-UP mushrooms that gives extra lives.

Yay!

Correct, Dio is the safer driver.

*Jumping with you* :D

That's Ogre.

Thanks! :D

Double thanks! :DD

Triple thanks! :DDD

Quadro... AH! Quadruple thanks! :D

THANKS! NOM NOM NOM! XD

*Dancing* Neither do I! XD

Thank you!

They might... But not too soon... Not soon! *Maniacal laughter*

* * *

metaknightmare s 6/20/13 . chapter 5

i thought something the other day. without emotions there is no drive for any thing, ya know?

* * *

Indeed.

* * *

Guest 6/1/13 . chapter 5

Coolest crossover ever!

* * *

Thanks!

* * *

Guest 5/26/13 . chapter 1

So many questions. And the real Viola is the one trapped in the boy's body. Ellen is in Viola's body.

* * *

Yep!

* * *

Metaknightmare s 5/21/13 . chapter 4

well i ment to comment on chapter 3 and the two year wait. i mean your story was at the end of the list. Well their you go Ib, now... NO MORE QUESTIONS! *flips table then punches wall* (pen breakes) Gosh Danget!

* * *

... You looked at my Fanfiction list and connect that to this story? I feel offended right now. ;A; Why would you do that?

* * *

ArktonDartorix 5/21/13 . chapter 5

I'm glad you've started updating more often, I'm really enjoying this. And obviously Ib is the better driver. Duh.

* * *

I wish the faster updates were true. XD And actually Dio's better because he's a safer driver. XD

* * *

The 13 Paged NoteBook 5/20/13 . chapter 5

Aw yeah!

Luna! Use Sneeze Attack!

Luna: Ah Ah Achoo!

*IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!*

*BLACK CAT FAINTED!*

Love it man! Love the story as always and love the fast update!

* * *

It's a critical hit! XD

Thanks! :D

* * *

DementedDarkness 5/20/13 . chapter 5

Ibs the better driver.

word up to Aya for rocking the chainsaw.

(pulls out chainsaw) i'm hip, (chainsaw sound) HAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

Aya: *Bows quickly* Thank you. *Smiling*

I sawed my hips. *Bleeding out of the side with maniacal laughs and swinging a chainsaw overhead*

* * *

Answer these in reviews if you think you can. There are no wrong answers because we all have our own opinions. (Also, this might be a crossover into Ib or The Witch's House (Undecided because this is a TRIPLE-Crossover.))

* * *

What is going to happen next?

Is the Cat really dead?

Where is the Lady in Red?

Why is Alfred back?

Will anything ever make sense?!

Is there more to this "Babe" thing with Ellen and Dio?

What is Ellen going to make them?

Will Eden and Numeric ever stop fighting?

Will the Ellen, Viola, and Numeric ever get their normal bodies back?

What will Numeric the pervert do when it's time for him/her to take a bath? *Perverted grin*

Am I changing the canon character's personalities too much? Or are their adaptations fine?

* * *

All these questions and more, may or may not be answered on the next chapter of, "Love Comes In Unexpected Forms"!


End file.
